The Enemy of My Enemy
by Morcelu
Summary: During the Battle of Hogwarts, a enemy who had been biding their time for centuries strike during the climax of the Wizarding Civil War and now threatens both Order members and Death Eater alike
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I have posted this story before but I removed it as I wanted to do it justice, this story is complete and the previous beta I was working with stopped assisting me with editing, so I removed it as I want to ensure the entire story gets posted. Now Harry Potter and character all belong to J.K. Rowling and I am only using her characters to play the role in my play. Now any spells you don't recognize I have created. I wish to thank my long time friend though for agreeing to proof this story and allow it to be published once more. She goes by the name Heartless but has a heart of gold and her name on the site is Rendermeheartless." I look forward to any all reviews. Warning this is a adventure story set in war time and acts of violence at times are written in a graphic nature which is why I am setting the rating at M along with swearing of adult nature. Now for the the first chapter. **

Enemies of Enemies chapter 1

Ronald looked over the ruins of London. The devastation of the war showed everywhere. The war had changed everyone; new allies and new enemies had come to a head afterwards. One might have thought the war between Voldemort and Harry had caused this devastation, but while the wizards fought amongst themselves, the goblins had grown stronger and stronger. It was when the wizards were divided they struck, and they'd struck hard. Their magic was strong, and it was deadly to all humans. They didn't care if you were Muggle born or pureblood they just cared that you were a human and not a goblin. That trait marked you for death, and here was where Ronald Weasley – now Lt. Ron Weasley – found himself at war with the most dangerous creatures ever. So turning to his now friend and ally, he requested the report of the latest recon mission. "Captain Malfoy."

Draco looked at the redhead. He had learned to avoid the pale white left eye that was left blind after a goblin explosion, and Draco now was glad for everything the Weasleys knew about Muggle weapons. Though the goblins could make armor that blocked most curses, the sniper rifle he carried on his shoulder was still able to penetrate. He was one of wizarding force's best scouts, and was awarded many chances to use it. "Right here, Weasley. I've got the recon in, and they are starting a mine right below Hospital, attempting to get some of the magical core loads there. General Riddle has requested we send in a few strike forces, so as to close the mine before they get dug in too well," Draco said as he gave his recon pictures to Ronald and thought it ironic how Voldemort had gone back to his surname as soon as they all realized just how big of threat the goblins posed. It had been the night of the battle of Hogwarts; Harry had been fighting Voldemort, and it was an even fight, till the goblins showed up. They attacked both sides. The Order lost Fred and Kingsley; even Draco's mother had been counted amongst the ones that were first killed.  
>*********Flashback************<br>That night had been memorable from the start. Lord Voldermort had arrived, calling out the defenders of Hogwarts, as the Order of the Phoenix was there in force and they had no intention of backing down to the Dark Lord. They had stood head to head as Lupin transformed into his werewolf form. The Wolfsbane Potion took effect and he looked over the oncoming Death Eaters.

Lucius Malfoy looked over the Order members with contempt and disdain. Draco, his son, stood solidly by his side, his scowl showing his hatred for the ones that had gathered against him. How he hated them, and he couldn't wait to let his anger go.

"Release Potter so that I may kill him." Voldermort's voice echoed against the brewing storm clouds and the flashes of lightning lit Death Eater and Order members alike. "I will spare your lives if you release him, and only subject you to enslavement at my feet if you hand him over now," Voldermort once more called out. "I will not be so kind as to request again," Voldermort said as he let out a disappointed sigh. "Kill them all," he said quietly, but his voice amplified so that all within the castle could hear it as thunder shook the walls. "_Morsmordre._" He cried out as his wand cast out the dark mark and it filled the sky.

"You will not take this castle and you will not be victorious tonight, Lord of Lies," Minerva McGonagall called back as she looked out of the great gate of Hogwarts. "Order members, prepare to defend to the death. We will hold this castle." Minerva pointed her wand to the sky, looked at the dark mark and cried out, "_Parioaccendi._" Bright orange and red sparks shot forth from her wand and took the sky, forming a large phoenix that came into conflict with the dark mark. Serpent and firebird seemed to battle within the sky, their battle quickly mirrored on the ground as the two forces rushed into conflict with each other.

"_Incendio,_" Draco called out as he fought some nameless Hufflepuff who thought it wise to battle him. Draco, though, was a Death Eater for a reason, and after his failure with Dumbledore, he had studied and learned everything the higher rankings had taught him. He was in the process of creating his own spells to be used.  
>"I suggest you give up now," he said as he lazily dodged a spell from the Hufflepuff. Draco saw the fire and anger in the other's eyes as he said, "Pity." Draco then brought his wand over his hand and, reinforcing his spell with wandless magic from his hand, launched a curse at the poor boy to whom Draco didn't even give the courtesy of watching die. The spell ripped his insides and caused him massive internal bleeding.<br>"Fool," Draco said as his eyes searched for his next target.  
>Ron was within the fray fighting as only a Gryffindor lion could. Taking on two Death Eaters at once; he fought them both deflecting a curse with his left hand with wandless magic as he directed a curse with his wand at the other, using his skills that he had honed over the years. Ron dodged and deflected spells and assaulted with his own counter curses as he seemed to actually fall into a rhythm that denied his earlier years with a vengeance.<br>"Enough of you two." Ron cried out as he made several slashes through the air as he assaulted both Death Eaters with a Severing Hex that he had combined with a Decongulate Healing Spell and an adrenaline inducing spell. Although they were not any spells he had created himself, their combination that he had perfected caused them to bleed out, the heart pumped out the blood faster and with the Decongulate spell, the Death Eaters couldn't hope to heal. They both fell dead within seconds of the casting.

"Pitiful creatures," The goblin chieftain known as Grimskull stated as they watched the world's most powerful wizards fighting as cats and dogs upon the grounds of Hogwarts. Their battle was coating the ground crimson with the blood of the warriors of both sides, the sky was a myriad of colors as the spells reflected from the clouds, pure white lightning mixed with the emerald colors of a Killing Curse or the purple of another spell.  
>"Goblins!" the Chieftain turned his horde. "Too long have we suffered under the oppression of wizards. This school," the Chieftain said with disdain, "is where they fight their battles. They begin here with the studies of their craft, they will also end here. For, while they fight each other, we will annihilate both sides. " The Goblin then donned a goblin-forged helmet that altered his body, and his height began to increase. He gripped a spell forged sword with fervor.<br>"Goblins, prepare to kill," he cried out in the old goblin language, known as Orcish. With a bestial roar every goblin donned their helmets and rushed down to the unsuspecting fighters.

Cutting down a Death Eater and a Hogwarts student, Grimskull ran his sword through the student first. The faint screams quickly hushed as the sword cut him down. Smiling with a feral grin, he looked at the Death Eater and he didn't care who it was as he muttered a hex and the body of the Death Eater erupted into flames. The screams of agony were as music to the Goblin's ears. "Kill them all!" The goblin shouted with renewed fury, as he had struck the first blow of their revolt. "We will destroy them all," Grimskull shouted as he saw goblins rush from all sides to take on DeathEaters and Order members alike, striking down without remorse. "Yesss." Grimskull said as he watched goblins hack and curse them down.  
>"What is the meaning of this insolence?" Voldermort demanded as he watched several Goblins try to reach him before he blew them all back with a spell. Voldermort took notice that the assault was not reinforcements for the Order as he watched Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was dueling Lucius Malfoy, be assaulted from all sides. Voldermort respected the man, not in a way he had respected Dumbledore, but he watched the dark skin man turn the ground black with goblin blood. However, Kingsley could not cast his spells quickly enough. Voldermort watched as a Goblin brought down his sword upon Kingsley's out stretched arm, severing the arm and wand; he also heard Kingsley's anguished scream that accompanied the Goblins attack. The goblin then brought his sword swiftly down upon the kneeling man's skull shattering it. A roar of defiance erupted from the goblin as the man's blood splattered across his face.<p>

Draco turned his spells upon the goblins were attacking both Order member and Death Eater alike, as he fought his way across the grounds; he could see his mother being assaulted by no less than eight goblins. Their armor was deflecting several spells, but Narcissa Malfoy had earned her title as a Death Eater. Using her specially- created ice spells, she assaulted and defended the best she could. The cold was hampering the goblins' force but she was becoming overwhelmed as she froze one goblin completely, then with a Wingardium Leviosa she threw the frozen goblin into its partners and it shattered upon contact.  
>'Show them bastards who's boss.' Draco thought to himself as he turned away from his mother and faced two goblins. "You two are dead, you just don't know it yet," Draco said with a sneer and ducked under their sword and deflected a goblin curse from the other. "<em>Sectumsempra<em>!" Draco called aloud to the sword-wielding goblin, causing deep slashes upon his body where it wasn't protected by his armor and with a flick of his wand "_Relashio_" Draco said to the already weakened body parts causing them to erupt forcibly outwards essentially ripping the goblin in two.  
>Neville looked at the goblins as he was back to back with Luna Lovegood and the attack was pressing on him. He was using every curse and spell he knew to keep them at bay, "<em>Stupefy<em>" he called as he watched the spell be reflected off the goblin's armor.

"Neville, I don't think Stunning Curses will work on these goblins," Luna said and, for once, the dreamy quality was gone from her voice, as she was being hard pressed by two goblins. She was deflecting curses and keeping a Protego shield to stem off the goblin swords. "I think we are going to have to press harder. _Defodio_" Luna called out as she aimed it at the goblin's eye and quickly turned her head as the eye was gouged out and the goblin fell holding his face, as the curse slowly gouged out his face and killed him. Luna, with her head turned, was unable to see the sword the goblin brought down upon her. However, as she let out a scream and quickly brought up her shield to deflect the sword, she knew she was cut badly and begin to sink to her knees.

"Luna!" Neville cried out, as he sent out a Blasting Charm against the three goblins he had been battling against to turn and face the sword goblin that had wounded Luna. Neville's eyes filled with rage as he looked at him, the grass and plants around them started to bend and sway upon his call as the magic rose within him and around him. "_Vitisadvoco_!" Neville cried with pure anger and hatred towards the goblin, who was rushing forward in a second assault. Suddenly several vines sprang from the ground, covered heavily with three-inch thorns that wrapped around each limb of the goblin. The goblin was jerked back and he reached at his neck, for the vines started constricting and sawing his limbs. The gurgle of the goblin's blood could be heard in his throat as the thorns pierced his hide and then decapitated him, causing the goblin's head to roll towards Neville. Neville just stopped it with his foot as he quickly turned his attention to Luna. "Luna, you will be ok," he said with a confidence he didn't feel within, as he saw the cut was deep and she had already lost a lot of blood.

"Neville," Luna said weakly, "I feel cold. I just want to lie down." She barely spoke, as she could feel Neville's hand pressing against her wound. "So cold," She said as the light in her eyes grew dim.

"No way in hell are you dying on me, Luna Lovegood!" Neville said as he then grabbed a handful of dirt and, putting his wand aside, pressed it together within his hands, letting his magic flow freely from him and into the soil. "_Flosaurora_" Neville said softly, as he pressed the dirt to her wound. He was more than relieved as he watched the Dawn Flower Spell take hold and begin its healing magic. "I told everyone that Herbology was important," he said with a smile as he saw her eyes grow brighter. "I said you weren't going to die on me, especially since I haven't done this yet," Neville said as he kissed her passionately. "I will come back for another one. For now, I want you to get out of here," he said as he broke the kiss and helped Luna to her feet.

"Neville, come back to me," Luna said as she kissed him once more and then Apparated to safety leaving Neville there with a fury in his eyes that spoke both of his concern for her and for the hatred of the goblins that were revolting.

Draco was being pressed further and further backwards as he fought against the goblin horde. He watched Death Eater brothers around him fall to goblin swords as he barely dodged one himself. Ducking under the blade, Draco conjured two daggers and started dancing his way through the goblins. They had brute strength where he had finesse. He was as a whirling dervish as he came up behind one goblin, who was fighting a Ravenclaw he knew to be a seventh year, and quickly grabbed its head and sliced his dagger across its throat; the Goblin was dead before it hit the ground. Draco's victory, however, was short-lived, as he had taken his eyes off the Ravenclaw girl and when he looked back at her, a sword was protruding from her chest and a goblin behind her was laughing manically.

"Tit for Tat," the goblin said with a guttery voice, and threw back its head and laughed.

"_Avada Kedavra_" Draco said without a second thought and watched the goblin fall. "Tit that, mother fucker," he said as the goblin before him died to the Killing Curse. Draco then spun upon his heels as he heard a scream from a voice he knew by heart. "Mother!" He cried out as he looked to where his mother had been taking on the multiple goblins and his heart broke as he saw a goblin holding up her head in triumph and roared across the battle field. Draco then began to fight his way across the field, his eyes threatened tears before they were replaced with cold hatred. "I'll kill you all, you bastards," Draco vowed as he leapt with a magic enhanced jump and landed within the circle of goblins that were attempting to desecrate his mother's body further. Seeing his mother's body lying there headless caused something within him to snap, as he placed his wand within its sleeve holster and felt the tips of his fingers feel as if on fire and then his palms and as it slid up his arms he could feel the magic being fueled by his anger and hatred, causing it to grow more and more powerful, as he felt the words forming on his lips. A unique spell he had been trying since he was old enough to do magic. " _Spiritus Zabulus_" he called out as he felt the fire within him release and it came forth from his hands and enraptured the small horde around him and his mother, the infernal fire causing them all to die within seconds, leaving only blackened husks inside their armor.

"Son." Lucius Malfoy managed to make it to his fallen wife's side as he watched all around them more and more humans fall under the assault of the goblins. "We need to keep fighting for her sake." His words were broken as he truly loved his wife, and as impressed as he was by his son's display of power the heart break within was overshadowing it for the moment. "_Incendio_" Lucius Malfoy said to the corpse of his wife and both he and his son watched it quickly burn and both swore that they would see the goblins destroyed for this, then returned back to battle fighting their way to Lord Voldermort.

Fenrir Greyback had been fighting Lupin when the goblins attacked. The two werewolves were fighting fang and claw in what would have been a battle to the death; now they were fighting alongside each other, their claws raking the face of any goblin who strayed too close. Fenrir had already tasted more than one goblin. "Their blood is distasteful, my brother," Fenrir said still in his werewolf state. He did not require the Wolfsbane Potion, as he had fully accepted being a werewolf and he was able to keep his mind regardless of form.

"You are not my brother," Lupin stated matter- of- factly as he picked up one goblin , ripped the arms out of its socket then bit his throat tearing out the jugular and threw its body back at the others. "But I will give you the fact that they taste awful," Lupin said as then he sought out another victim.

"If you say so, brother," Fenrir said with a laugh as he leapt at another goblin, a grin upon his feral face, as he was attacking them all. "Lupin…" Fenrir coughed out as he felt the pain in his chest and looked down at the wooden shaft protruding. "we may have a problem," he managed to blurt out. As another shaft imbedded into him. Grabbing one of the arrows he ripped it out and his eyes clouded over as he saw the "Goblin silver." As he faltered underneath another arrow that that was thrown at him by a goblin archer, he said, "Lupin, get the hell out of here." And these were the last words the werewolf spoke, as he fell to the ground dead.

Lupin turned his head and saw the silver- tipped arrow in Fenrir's hand and the two others within his chest. Letting out a howl he turned and leapt towards the safety of the other wizards, as he knew that he couldn't stand any better than Greyback against the silver arrows but he did find himself vowing that Fenrir, along with everyone else that fell here tonight, would be avenged.

Fred and George Weasley were fighting in a style that only twins could; their spells and counter- spells were acting as one, and they were fighting two of the goblins. "Fred, I believe these little imps want to have fun," George said with his always present humor and cast a light-blinding spell at the goblin's eyes. The light, though normally would only cause a flash of light, under George's careful hand, had produced a light charm that was combined with his Weasley fireworks. The result was instantly apparent, as the lights blinded and the fireworks scarred the goblin's face and caused him to be blasted backwards, then apart as the fireworks spell then erupted within his head and caused it to explode, the brain matter being ejected. "Hey, Fred, these things do have a brain, in fact it's all over me."

"Glad you're enjoying yourself, George," Fred said, as he fought his own goblin. The curses the goblin was throwing his way were something that enticed even him. "Hey, George, you think after we kill them all, that we can use some of these curses in our products?" Fred said as he deflected another curse. "I don't think they will mind at all," he added as he kept deflecting curses.

"I don't know, Fred." George said as he watched his brother's back. He was watching another goblin when suddenly he felt as if a part of him was missing. "Fred!" George cried out as he knew his brother had fallen before he even turned around. His fears were confirmed as he turned to see his brother pale white and three goblin mages all with wide grins upon their face.

"Looks like we do mind," the lead goblin said with a sneer. "Now it's your turn to die, pathetic human," the goblin said his eyes narrowing in the lighting flashes. He then started towards George, whom they knew now to be half the fighter with his twin gone.

"You will pay for this, you vile scum," George said with a cry of anguish. George could feel the spirit of Fred looking down upon him and within the cloud break he could see the constellation of Gemini. He could feel the power within him and he uttered the words known as the Gemini Curse; it was a curse of vengeance, available only to twins, and George watched as the constellation burned bright within his eyes, then the stars sent down their flames and engulfed the goblins. The Curse of Twins affected them with mental anguish that caused each one to turn upon the other; George watched as they tore themselves apart. He felt no remorse as the final goblin stood standing there, his mind being torn apart, making him writhe in agony, as the curse completed itself. Then the body of Fred Weasley was engulfed in flames and disappeared in the breeze that blew over the battle. "Go in peace, my brother," George stated, his voice hollow and empty, as he ran toward the other wizards.

"Wretched creatures," Voldermort cried as he released another Killing Curse upon a goblin. Voldermort was not trying for points or style, as he released Kedavra after Kedavra into the goblins. 'Death Eaters, to me." Voldermort sent through his mark to his remaining Death Eaters. Many of their number had fallen, and his ruby eyes saw that they were not alone in that; as many Order members were dead as well. Voldermort watched as they all began to form a circle; Death Eaters fighting alongside Order members, as they all depended on the other for survival. His curses were taking their toll and he found himself next to Harry Potter, as Harry was launching his own curses into the goblins. "Well, Harry, these insolent fools will feel our sting," Voldermort said as he cast another curse at a group of goblins but even he could see they were being overran. "McGonagall!" Voldermort cried out as he turned away from Harry and to the leader of the Order of the Pheonix. "We cannot hope to win this battle."

"I know, Tom." Minerva said as George Weasley entered into their circled fold. "We need to retreat and I am afraid Hogwarts is lost," Minerva said with a heavy heart. "HARRY!" Minerva stated as she saw a curse forming on the Goblin's lips and directed at the back of Harry.

Voldermort's eyes went wild as he turned and pushed Harry out of the way of the curse, taking the curse fully in the chest and being launched back. Bellatrix was instantly at his side hovering over him, as she launched a _Crucio_at the goblin and let him writhe in agony, as she never once entertained the thought of lifting it. She looked down over her lord. "Lord Voldermort, are you ok?" she asked filled with genuine concern.

Voldermort's eyes flashed red as he began to pick himself up although very slowly. "I will not allow any goblin trash to kill me," Voldermort said with a wince as he leaned heavily on Bellatrix's shoulder. "How is Harry?" Voldermort then turned to see the Boy Who Lived Yet Again picking himself up off the ground. "I will kill you myself, boy, not this trash." Voldermort wanted no doubt as to why he had saved Harry.

"Bloody great," Harry said as he saw to his right. It was Draco Malfoy, and to his left Ron Weasley "Ron, where is Hermione?" he asked. "Where is she?" Harry asked again, as he looked to find his friend, "She is still out there," Harry said as he cast a defensive spell over Draco blocking a last second curse from reaching him. "Where is Ginny?" Harry felt, as if both were his girls and he couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to them.

"I don't know, they were- _Protego_" Ron shouted out as he cast a shield over Harry. "There were fighting side by side over by the forest, I couldn't reach them,"' Ron said before casting a exploding curse at a goblin. "I'll go get them." Suddenly he grabbed his left shoulder as a spell grazed it and sliced it open.

"Damn it, Weasley, I'll go," came the unexpected reply from Harry's right. "I'll bring them back to you, Potter," Draco said as he broke from their ranks and went out for Hermione and Ginny. "Just my luck, going to save a blood traitor and a mudblood,." Draco muttered, as he fought his way towards the two girls, his curses being supported by his daggers as he slashed his way next to them. "Oh shit!" Draco cried out as he watched a goblin leap upwards and try to come down upon Hermione. "Hermione!" Draco called out with concern. 'Why the hell do I care?' Draco asked himself as he threw his dagger catching the goblin under his helmet and forcing him to fall backward, the dagger impaled into his skull. "Harry and Ron sent me over. We're about to pull out." Draco said as he lifted a shield over both of them.

"Thanks for the assist" Hermione said sincerely through clenched teeth as she held her side which was turning crimson from a slash that slipped through. "Malfoy, get Ginny and get out of here," Hermione said as she clinched her teeth and let out a gasp. "Go now, damn it."

"Quit playing the damn martyr," Draco said as he swept her up into his arms and looked at Ginny. "You ok?" he asked as he looked her over and then looked down at Hermione in his arms. "Hermione, you're going to be ok. You're not going to let some damn goblin sword do you in, are you? After all, who am I going to ridicule for being smarter than me?" Draco said with a smirk as he caught her wince.

"Ass, don't make me laugh," Hermione said as she reached upwards and wrapped her arms around him. "Let's get out of here, you sure you can get back to them?" she asked as her eyes looked over the grounds with fear for the first time.

"We can do this," came the soft subtle voice of Ginny, as she stood next to Draco and pointed her wand "I got your back, Draco, just keep Hermione safe," Ginny said as she started forward, her curses knocking goblins left and right, as Draco carried Hermione to the circle of wizards.

"Ginny," Harry cried as he took her in his arms and kissed her as Ron protected them with a spell. "Hermione, are you ok?" he asked breaking the kiss and looking at Hermione, looking to him awfully content in Draco's arms.

"I'll live, but I don't know for how long," Hermione said as she had yet to release her hold on Draco. She saw the look on Lucius Malfoy and it was not one of hatred or disgust. It was something she couldn't quite put her finger on. "Look, we need a plan. Whoa." She felt her body turn as Draco quickly spun around taking a shot in his shoulder to protect her. "Thank you," she said softly so that only he could hear her.

"Enough!" Voldermort called out as he looked at everyone present. "This battle is lost, everyone close to me," the Dark Lord ordered, as all did move close to him, and were engulfed in a black cloud, as he pulled out a small ring and slipping it on. "_Portus_." he said and everyone present suddenly felt a tug, as they were pulled away with Voldermort. "_Reducto maximo_" Voldermot shouted out just as they left, slaying several goblins in a fiery explosion as they abandoned Hogwarts to the goblins.

Grimskull looked over the field of battle and at the fallen goblins and at the fallen humans. He walked over to the slain body of Greyback, who, having died in his werewolf form, couldn't revert back. He then took a knife from his belt and, gripping the hair of Greyback's skull, quickly scalped the werewolf and held it aloft, and with a mighty yell, "Hogwarts has fallen!" he roared to his goblins. "We have made their most powerful flee. The Day is ours!" he cried to his goblin warriors as sword and spell cheered in triumph. Grimskull heard the faint moan come from one of the students. Grimskull couldn't make out the insignia upon his cloak it could be either a serpent or a badger; he didn't care either way, as he walked next to the young male. "Here, let me ease your passing." He thrust his sword deep into the student's chest killing him instantly. "Let's take our castle," he said to his warriors beside him as he entered Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Having read other stories that pertained to cussing, I've downgraded this story to a T. I've also modified it's setup to give a idea who the paring is. (Those who read my work..know who that is :) Once again I like to think everyone who helped me on this and I will hope to start posting the remaining chapters of this story soon. I of course own nothing and please review*

Enemies of Enemies Chapter 2

Voldermort looked at the battle-wearied group and he himself couldn't escape the irony that he had originally given the order to kill them all and he had saved them through his Portkey.

"Where are we?" Voldermort asked, looking around, as he didn't have the time to create a proper Portkey and he had set it to follow the magic of an earlier apperation. The magic had been barely enough but he deduced that whoever had retreated wasn't foolish enough to retreat to somewhere that wasn't safe; when he saw the house, he knew it to be the rebuilt Burrow, residence of the Weasleys, from the reports his Death Eaters gave.

"Minerva," he said calmly, "How are your phoenīcēs?" The words were neither filled with care nor were they filled with hate; they were at best apathetic.

Minerva looked at the Burrow and didn't know what to think. The simple fact that Voldermort had saved them all was enough to cause confusion on her part. She would have expected him to save his Death Eaters for they were his followers, but when she looked around she saw Draco Malfoy holding Hermione Granger, Lucius Malfoy was assisting up Severus Snape. Bellatrix was being Bellatrix and she was looking over Lord Voldermort from a distance, indifferent to the others, which to Minerva was a vast improvement. 'Shame that it takes such drastic measures for this to happen.' The elder Gryffindor matriarch thought with regret.

"We have lost many of our members," she said with a heavy heart. "Hermione," she called as she went over to Draco, who was holding Hermione. "Are you OK?" She asked as she could see the crimson stain getting larger.

Hermione nodded as she motioned for Draco to put her down. "I'm fine, Professor McGonagall," she stated quietly as she motioned for Draco to put her down. "It's nothing but a scratch, you can put me down, Draco," Slightly confused as to why she was using his first name.

Draco began to put her down,thinking. 'Oh sure, now you play the hero. What is with you, Gryffidors?' Draco let his arms lower and allowed her to put her feet on the ground, but he knew something was instantly wrong, as she let out a cry and began to fall. Draco quickly took her into his arms again not being able to hold out a wince of his own, as he felt the tear in his shoulder again.

"Granger, Draco," Lucius called as he went to his son and noticing the darkening spot of his robes across Draco's shoulders. "Arthur." Lucius said as he turned to Arthur Weasley, who was looking at his family home. "We need beds for the wounded." Lucius then turned to Draco and he saw that Hermione had passed out in his son's arms. "Give her to me. I will take her to the bed."

Draco obeyed his father as his own eyes were growing fuzzy from the pain and he felt his head swimming. "Careful," Draco said barely audible as he gave her limp body to his father.

"Arthur!" Lucius snapped again. "Unless you want this little mudblood's blood to run all out on your grass, you will help me set up a place for her," Lucius said to the older man as Lucius then noticed that there were less red heads than there should be. "We can mourn later," Lucius said as he knew all too well the loss the man was feeling, as he too recalled losing his wife. "Right now, we need to save the ones we can," he added in a calm tone only he could maintain in this situation.

"You are correct, Lucius. Come this way," Arthur said as he entered into his house and looked at his kitchen, which, after the remodeling was expanded to fit an extremely large table that was used for family gatherings. Arthur then waived his wand and the large table disappeared; in its place appeared several beds and several items were transfigured into medical supplies. "Place her on the bed here," Arthur said as he indicated the newly formed beds.

Lucius placed her on the bed. "I'll get McGonagall. She's going to need tending to and that won't be possible with that shirt on," Lucius said as he turned out towards the door and into the yard. "Minerva, your Gry-" Lucius was saying as he was cut off by Draco.

"Hermione!" he stated with emphasis as he himself was barely able to hold himself aloft. "She is badly injured and she needs attending to," he gasped out as his own shoulder brought fiery pain with every breath but he would keep it together when he heard Lord Voldermort speaking over them all.

"Severus, see to the wounded; Draco is wounded as are several others. Professor McGonagall, I think your young phoenix in there is need of medical attention. I will be placing wards around this area to make it secure. I managed to clear the magic signature so they can't trace us here, but I don't want to take any chances." The Dark Lord spoke as he raised his wand and began chanting in Latin, his wand sending dark lights covering the sky as the black tendrils began encompassing the Burrow and surrounding yard. A strong silence fell over the group as the wards were finalized. "I have set the first wards, we are protected within the grounds, as they will repel any Goblin assault but I want some Order members placing wards as well. The wards need to be Death eater Order member and end with a McGonagall's when she is able as the combination of different views of magic will reinforce it."

"I will go see Hermione then I will set my wards, Tom," McGonagall said as she saw her company and part of her had wanted to smile, as she saw Lucius Malfoy taking Hermione Granger from his injured son. McGonagall knew exactly what Lucius had been thinking earlier and both the elder wizards knew what even the two younger wizards didn't have an inkling about but now wasn't the time to approach them. "Neville, I want you to post your wards under Tom's wards; you know which kind I speak of," she said to the Herbamagus as Neville stopped looking around as he was thinking of Luna.

"Yes, Professor," he said, as McGonagall went into the house to attend to Hermione. Neville then looked towards the trees as he took his wand and began swaying himself as if he was a tree in the wind. "_Frondis occulto ut conspectus_," he cried out loud as magic leaves began to come off the trees and swirl above them blocking out the sun and encasing them in darkness for seconds before vanishing and leaving the wards in place. "That will prevent any spying eyes," he said with a bit of heavy breathing, as the wards were powerful and the effort had drained him more than it should, as he was still exhausted from the battle. "Luna," he said, barely a whisper, as he wonder where she had Apparated to.

"Impressive, Longbottom," Severus stated and he meant it. "There is a small number of people who can do that spell and for it to be successful is even more surprising. Severus said as he looked at his former master, Severus during a key point of the battle of Hogwarts had revealed his true side, and was actually battling several death eaters when the goblins had struck.

Voldermort looked at the Potions Master, a man whom he thought had been one of his most loyal followers. He now knew that Severus was once again in a delicate position. Voldermort though awarded him his forgiveness granting him life and a new role. for the Potions Master being just that, a master, meant that Severus was their closest thing to a medic and his extensive knowledge on how to cure basically anything that could be thrown at him also meant that every one of them would come to depend upon his knowledge in their future battles against the goblins. "Severus Snape. Traitor to a cause but loyal to us all," Voldermort said more than a bit amused at the irony. "I'm sure your knowledge as a battle medic will be put into use for us all, Severus, so you are absolved of your crimes against me due to the fact that we shall all need it." Voldermort knew Severus didn't care if he was officially pardoned or not but he spoke instead for the benefit of the Death Eaters that were gathered; they knew better than to go against someone Lord Voldermort had sanctioned.

Severus took the news with a stone face. He could care less than what Voldermort thought of his sins. He also knew that sad fact that Voldermort spoke the truth. and he knew that madam Promfrey when the goblins had attacked was assisting the wounded and now with the fact she wasn't with them that There was more than a high chance that she was dead and he was their new caretaker whether he cared for it or not, and he would be assisting both Death Eaters and Order members. "Your pardon is accepted," Severus stated to keep the tensions low at any cost because even though he had Lucius as a true friend along with Draco, other Death Eaters would want to flay him alive for his treachery. "I do agree with your words and I will attend first to my godson," Severus added as he turned his back to Voldermort and went to Draco. "Draco, take your shirt off, I need to see how bad it is," Severus said to his godson as he gave a look towards Lucius.

Draco lifted his robes standing there in only his black pants, as Severus looked over his shoulder. "Ok, that hurt like hell," Draco said calmly as he sat down upon a stool conjured for him by his father. "Well, doc am I going to live?" He stated as he felt Severus's trained hands examining him. Draco looked down to the Dark Mark upon his arm, as he flexed it and moved his shoulder to Snape's instructions.

"Yes, Draco, you shall live, but it needs to be cauterized as the wound is from a goblin-made curse, so our magic will only agitate it. I won't lie that this will hurt more," Severus said as he motioned for Arthur Weasley having just returned from inside allowing the women some privacy. "Arthur, please tell me you have pure iron within your house." Severus asked as he looked over Draco's wound. "It's going to take the pure iron heated to seal this wound otherwise it will grow worse and soon become infected. We need to fix this now."

Arthur nodded. "I have cold iron fire place utensils," Arthur said as he then turned to head into the house. Arthur paused though as he saw blonde coming from the trees "Luna Lovegood?" he wondered as he saw the young witch coming towards them from behind a tree where she had hidden. Luna though trembling, her wand was at the ready and pointing decidedly at Voldemorte Arthur quickly stepped in between as he raised his hands "It's ok, we're all here as one." He said with a confirming nod from Voldermort. "What are you doing here?"

"Arthur, the iron!" Severus said to remind him that he needed it to help Draco. "Ms Lovegood will be here when you return, I assure you." Snape spoke as if he was talking to one of his first years.

"Um, of course," Arthur stated as he rushed towards his front door to his fireplace where the iron was kept. "I'll return shortly."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Merlin, help us all." He then turned his attention to Luna. "Arthur does raise a very important question, what are you doing here? I thought you would have Apparated to your own family home instead of the Burrow after you left the battle."

Luna still feeling weak just nodded as she suddenly felt the strong arms of Neville around her and she leaned heavily on him for support. "I had thought about going home, but then I remembered how the Burrow used to be the center location for the Order of the Pheonix and I thought this would be a safer place than my own home. So I Apparated here," Luna said with a solemn voice, the dreamy quality almost all but gone as she held onto Neville.

"Good for you that you did, child." Bellatrix said as she came upwards from where she was looking over the property. "This place is actually easier to defend than your place and there is something special about this place." Bellatrix then looked at the sky. "Lord Voldermort, I will place my own wards under Longbottom's and merge our counter magics to make them stronger," Bellatrix said as she knew that Nevilles magic would contest against her own but the older magic that both used to protect those underneath would cause the wards to grow even stronger. "_Furoris Natus Universus_" Bellatrix barely spoke in a whisper as her wards were placed above and her magic came into contact with Neville's. There was a brief feeling of conflict before the wards settled just in time for Arthur Weasley to come back, holding a flat iron rod used to tend to the fire place.

"I need someone to heat this," Severus said as he took the rod from Arthur and looked at Draco. "Lucius…" Severus was about to ask when Ron and Harry stepped up. Arthur looked at them both; Ginny was still on Harry's arm and he could see the redness in her eyes, showing that she clearly had been crying. "Ginny, I think you should go help Professor McGongall with Hermione. Bellatrix, could you take Ginny and Luna in there?" He obviously didn't want the girls to witness what they were about to do.

Bellatrix looked to Voldermort as Voldermort nodded and consented to the request. "Ginny, Luna, I think we can leave the boys to their toys." Bellatrix looked at what was about to be a very hot poker with a lustful look as she liked giving pain and it mattered little that her nephew was about to be the recipient. "We need to help the mu- I mean Granger." She corrected herself as she saw the look her nephew gave her and she honestly didn't want to start an argument right under her lord's nose. "We can go help them in the house as they tend to my nephew out here."

Neville was torn as he watched Luna go with the woman that had tortured his parents. He had wanted to kill her so much but he also knew that she was a damn good fighter and they would need her so he kept his tongue quiet as Luna gave him a kiss and started to go inside. "I told you I'd come back for another one," Neville said with a smile as he watched them walk away.

Draco rolled his eyes and once Bellatrix had gotten Ginny and Luna to the house he finally spoke up. "Well, as much fun as this is, I'd like to get this over with because I'm not looking forward to this." he said with a grimace as he looked at Harry and Ron. "You two can cast fire spells, can't you?" said he asked with his typical arrogance. Just because he took a hit for Hermione, didn't mean he started suddenly playing nice with the wonder twosome. "If not I'll do it myself," he added with a grimace

Harry looked at Ron as he narrowed his eyes. "_Ecamini_" Harry said with more than a bit of wrath in his voice as the iron poker in Arthur's hand instantly reddened and began to heat, then hearing Ron repeat the incantation beside him, watched it glow white with heat. "Oh, the forge spell should make it just right," Harry said then actually grimaced as Arthur held the poker to Severus.

Severus took it , looked at the shoulder wound, leaned over and whispered to Draco. "I wish I could say this won't hurt at all, but this will hurt." He then paused as he rapidly blinked his eyes. "Very much so." Severus then held the iron poker with its white hot tip to Draco's shoulder and shut his eyes as the sound of searing flesh could be heard before Draco's scream erupted as the ancient technique healed the wound. "It's finished, Draco."

Draco nodded as he felt nausea come up from the pain. It was nothing he had felt before; even the Cruciatus wasn't as bad as that searing pain had been. "I will fucking kill every last one of them," Draco said between gasps for breath, as the pain finally started going numb from the shock.

"Drink this," Lucius said as he held out a flask that he kept underneath his robes and handing it to Draco. He nodded as he saw the Draco's face contort as the Firewhisky hit the back of his throat. Lucius then looked at the darkening of Ron's shoulder. "Ron, that is goblin spell as well, is it not?" Lucius then looked at Severus. "Ronald, remove your shirt," Lucius said in a tone that didn't border any argument.

Ron winced as he knew he was about to get the fire treatment as well and he was cursing the goblins for the curse that had split his shoulder. He ripped his shirt off, letting out a stifled cry as he tried to put up a display of bravado because Draco had gone through the ordeal without much sound and only let out a sound at the final moment of actual contact. "Just make it quick, so it can start to heal," Ron stated through gnashed teeth.

Draco held out his flask to Ron as he nodded. "Drink that, it will help," he said with a grimace as the cooler weather threatened goose bumps upon his shirtless form. "Oh, by the way that's going to hurt like hell." Draco then smiled as he watched Lucius heat the iron rod again and place it against Ron's shoulder as he was distracted by Draco.

"Fucking Merlin's beard!" Ron yelled as he felt the red hot poker sear his skin, the wound cauterizing against the magic. "Damn, that hurt," he said as he felt the nausea come over him and, unlike Draco, he begin to vomit onto the grass. "Ugh, that will wake you up in the morning," Ron said before taking another shot of Firewisky.

"Now that that's over with, I will go tend to my own wounds," Lucius stated as he bowed to Lord Voldermort, who just waived him off. "I will be just in the rear of the building should you require me, my Lord." Lucius spoke to Voldermort before exiting from them, making sure they couldn't see the tears of mourning that were already dampening his eyes. He went around the corner of the house fighting his tears so they wouldn't fall.

"They will come eventually, Lucius, you shouldn't be ashamed of them," Remus Lupin said as he was now back within his human form knew the pain Lucius would be feeling and had moved to comfort the heartbroken Death Eater. "I saw her death and I know that you loved her dearly; there is no shame in mourning. I don't care what your Death Eater code says." he added through tear stained eyes.

"She wasn't supposed to die; she wasn't even supposed to be near the main wizards battle," Lucius snapped as his eyes turned redder and the tears came down. "She told me long ago that she wanted out. I told her that it was better for the family that we stay in," Lucius said as he fell heavy upon his snake head cane, his blond hair covering his face as the dry sobs racked his body. "This is all my fault, had it not been for me she would still be alive, my guiding star." Lucius grieved over his wife the tears coming freely. He would not disgrace his love for her by not mourning her and he damned anyone who thought he was weak.

"Lucius, it is not your fault. This is all our faults, we all share in this blame as we were fighting too much amongst ourselves to see the real threat of all these years and when it reared its head we couldn't fight back," Lupin stated as he walked quietly beside the grieving man. "I do know this, Mr. Malfoy, we will avenge them, every one of them. Fenrir and I fought side by side when it came down to it and, no, we weren't even considered friends but I believe we shared the wolf pack mentality that the pack is more important than the lone wolf and, Lucius, believe me that Lord Voldermort sees this too. I will fight by your side so that we can avenge your wife. Will you fight by my side so that I can avenge my fallen brothers?"

Lucius dried his tears as he helped himself to his feet and the blood red eyes there shone a fury that was matched in Lupin's. "Yes, Remus, I will fight by your side and by my friend Severus's side. You had your Marauders, I had Severus and I don't care that he was never for Lord Voldermort. He is still my friend and I will be sure that he knows it as well. If I am correct Lord Voldermort will probably be saying all this as well shortly and I think everyone will be given a chance to come to terms with this. I suggest now though that we return to the others and see about helping where we can.

Lupin nodded as he joined Lucius and walked back to the remaining crowd. He couldn't help but think of the irony portrayed here. Harry Potter was standing next to Lord Voldermort. Ronald and George Weasley were talking with Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape. Lupin also noticed Neville Longbottom venturing over to one of the trees. Lupin would inquire later but now he wondered about their female counterparts.

Severus, seeing Lucius's eyes, could tell that he had been mourning for his wife and unlike most of his friendships his with Lucius had been genuine. He reached out and hugged his Slytherin brother. Damn the Dark Lord and anyone else who thought them weak, for Severus knew all too well the pain of losing a loved one. "Don't worry, my brother," Severus said quietly to Lucius. "We will avenge her and make every one of those bastards pay."

Lucius returned the hug to Severus as he looked over at Lord Voldermort, knowing that this display of weakness would have earned him a Cruciatus at the least and maybe a Kedavra, if Voldermort had been in a poor mood. What shocked him most was the fact that Voldermort was seen contemplating what Lupin had said and was looking at how solid of a fight group they had there; he thought that if they had worked together the goblins wouldn't have stood much of a chance against them all.

"What have I done?" Voldermort said softly to no one but himself as he turned to Snape. "Snape, I believe Minerva needs your assistance inside with the girl." Voldermort then started walking to be by himself. Crabbe and Goyle tried to follow him, but he held his hand up motioning that he wished to be alone with his thoughts and walked off without his two body guards.

Severus looked at Voldermort as he walked away and his sharp hearing tuned from years of teaching children heard his doubts but he just wasn't willing yet to bet on Tom Riddle feeling remorse. However, watching the way the older wizard walked, he wasn't exactly leaving it out of the equation either. "Very well." Severus then looked at the younger men there. "Please do not come in till you have been instructed to, for I do not know the full extent of Ms. Granger's injuries. If I have to perform advance treatment you will just be in the way and will undoubtedly cause more harm than good. I do trust you can understand those simple facts, even you, Potter," Snape said with his tone of authority that left the younger group nodding their heads. Snape nodded his head as he then went inside the house expecting to see Hermione laying upon a bed with perhaps a deep wound on her side but hopefully nothing too bad. "Minerva, how is she?" he asked.

McGonagall looked up from the bed. She had been trying her best at healing the wounds and, though she was an accomplished Transfigurist, Healing Charms were not her strong suit. The other witches had been kept away by Bellatrix at her request, for what had appeared to be just a side wound, was actually a very deep wound and internal organs could be seen. McGonagall knew that if left to just her, Hermione would die on that bed and it was a miracle at all that she hadn't died on the battle field.

"She is bad, Severus, really bad. I don't know what to do here, she has lost a lot of blood, the wound itself is grave, she has started to have a fever and I fear, due to the fact that I can actually see her inner organs, that she has massive internal bleeding as well," McGongall said as she broke down, afraid she was about to lose one of her favorite students.

"This is not the time to be breaking down on me, Minerva," Severus quickly barked to her. "Let me see her." Snape then dashed to her side as he pulled away the blood soaked bandage. Looking at the gash that revealed her lower intestines along with her appendix, Snape knew now that she was in trouble. He first cast a scan spell that told him the full extent of the damage and it only confirmed what his earlier instincts told him. "Ok, I can heal most of this, but I need you to find someone that can do a blood transfusion, for I do not have the ability to replenish what she has lost." He then cast another charm. "Damn it, Granger, why must you always be such a hard case? Minerva, she is O negative, meaning she has a rare blood type. I need you to go to everyone outside and cast Sanguis Veritas. It means blood truth; it will reveal their full blood history, gives pure blood or muggle blood but most important right now is that it gives type. We need someone that is a O negative blood type. Please do not make me tell you how time is of the essence here."

McGonagall nodded her agreement as she cast the blood telling spell first upon herself and sighed as she found herself an A positive. She burst outside and saw that Bellatrix had brought the girls outside now that Severus had finished with the guys and was taking care of Hermione. "I want everyone to listen up," Minerva stated to all gathered on the lawn. "I need you all to line up so I can cast a charm; Hermione is in need of a blood transfusion or it is simply she will die without it. I need everyone to line up so we can test your blood types."

"I will decline." Lupin immediately spoke up as he knew his Lycanthropy would be transferred if he gave Hermione his blood and he didn't wish his condition upon his worst enemy, even though that person was now dead and had in fact given the condition to him. "I cannot give her my blood for my condition will be passed on and I refuse to let that happen."

As much as it pained Minerva to lose a potential blood donor she nodded her acceptance to the werewolf and looked at the others, who were hastily forming a line, Harry being the first in line, followed by Ronald and the twins after him, with Lucius Malfoy ending the line. McGonagall looked upon all of them and moved her wand in a wide arc catching them all upon the spell. Her eyes lit up, as she quickly read one that had been a perfect match. Her eyes dimmed as she looked down and saw first blond flowing hair. "Lucius, your blood type is a match The girl in there will die if you do not consent to a blood transfusion."

Lucius looked at everyone surrounding them, the looks of hope in the eyes of the Order members, the look of apathy in the eyes of the Death Eaters. It was the pleading look that he got from his son, a look that Draco seemed to realize he was giving, then masked his face behind that of indifference. when Lucius finally nodded and spoke. "Very well, I shall consent to this. After all it will be a vast improvement upon her blood."

Minerva didn't even feel like reminding him that he had been chosen because they were perfect matches for each other. "Very well, Lucius. Please follow me, Severus is inside working on her right now." Minerva, turning with a speed that denied her old age, quickly reentered the house and saw Severus working upon Hermione. A blue aura outline of her body floated above and Severus was watching it as he worked upon her wound. "Severus," Minerva said softly as not to startle him while he worked. "We do have a match here with Lucius."

"Lucius Malfoy, how does it feel to know you are the same blood type as a muggle born?" Severus said at the expense of his friend as he made another delicate wand move and repaired a sliced artery. "Never mind that now, I do need you to lie down on that bed and remove your robes so that I can start the blood transfusion." Severus turned his attention to the floating aura diagnostic again. His thoughts were going a thousand miles per minute as he had been able to summon a few potions from his store room that were enchanted to come at his call and as he watched the blue pulse given off by the diagnostic Severus knew that Hermione's pulse was dropping. "Do not dawdle, Lucius, we do not have much time."

Lucius Malfoy looked at the diagnostic and could see that Hermione was in indeed more trouble than they originally thought. Thus, after Severus' command, he quickly shed his outer robes and rolled up his sleeve as the bewitched articles that Severus had managed to create began their work; cotton swabs doused in alcohol began rubbing over his arm as a hollow needle hovered over his vein. Lucius could see that Hermione was already connected to the transfusion device and would be receiving his blood shortly. Letting out a sharp gasp as the needle punctured his skin, he watched as the magic began and the transfusion started. "I guess I feel as if I've just been stabbed by a large hollow point needle," Lucius stated calmly. His eyes were looking at the diagnostic and, although he didn't have the same training as Severus, he knew that the mere fact he was using a diagnostic spell meant she was in bad shape. "Severus," the elder Malfoy spoke quietly so that McGonagall against the far wall couldn't hear him. "Just how bad is she?"

Severus, without even stopping his wand movements, responded just as quietly. 'Severe lacerations, deep punctured wounds, massive internal bleeding, organ and tissue damage. I luckily can repair most of it, but she will be out of the fight for some time and had not Draco taken that shot and protected her we wouldn't be having this conversation but mourning another death," Severus stated calmly. "However, with your blood transfusion and the fact that you do have strong magical reserves and you are a perfect match your blood's magic will bond with hers and increase the healing. You are essentially saving her life."

"Very well, a life debt. I can always foresee a use for one of them," Lucius said calmly, though thinking what he would collect one day. "Irony is a powerful thing, isn't it, Severus? Draco Malfoy carries her off the battle field as if she was a blushing bride cradled in his arms and I, Lucius Malfoy, give my life blood to save her life on the operating table. I bet not even Rita Skeeter could have written this up," Lucius stated mildly amused as his eyes closed. "Let me know when I've given enough. I will attempt to rest." Lucius spoke as his breathing became deeper and more relaxed.

Severus spent the next five hours going over and over delicate spells and wand movements. Performing surgery by magic was taxing always but after having fought a battle, then having to do the complicated magic left him to where he could barely stand, as he walked outside with Lucius Malfoy by his side. Severus had given him an arm bandage so that his arm could heal and wouldn't bleed. "I have managed to repair her internal organs and the surgery went well. She is resting now and I do not think she will be awake for some hours. She is to have no visitors for at least several hours after she awakens, so she can recuperate without talking overly much, as I am certain that talking will only agitate her wounds. The final good news is she will live to fight another day. Draco, you and your father saved her life," Severus said to his godson.

Voldemort had been sitting upon a table that the Weasleys kept outside for outdoor eatings and he had spent the last several hours going over his ideas and plans. Although he didn't like muggles, for all the atrocities he had committed, he still hadn't even touched upon the massive atrocities and genocides of muggles. He knew now that that a different set of ideas and policies would have to be taken, for if they did not, the wizarding world would face annihilation, and just as he wouldn't allow muggles to destroy them, he knew he had to change or the goblins would do it. "Very well." Voldermort stood up and walked to McGonagal. "Minerva, I wish to make this formal and I propose an armistice; our fighting has almost led to our destruction and I see that now. I will be the first to offer this flag of truce so that we may turn to the real enemy, the enemy of us both." Voldermort stopped there as the Quaffle was on her side of the pitch now.

"Voldemort." Minerva stated as she felt that, even though it was not his real name but a name he had chosen, she would recognize it as she felt the eyes of everyone upon them; this was an impromptu meeting of two generals and a peace conference now. "I agree to the terms of an armistice and that no Order member shall attack a Death Eater as long as the armistice is in place." Minerva stated with a tone of command and authority that every Order member now knew this to be law and that here at the Burrow and not on the grounds of Hogwarts did the wizard civil war end.

"Very well, it is concluded and no Death Eater shall attack an Order member as long as the armistice is in place. The Armistice of the Burrow is now in effect; anyone breaking said agreement shall answer to me or Minerva McGonagall and be brought up on charges of violating an armistice agreement." Voldermort then sighed. "Minerva, call me Tom, Lord Voldemort died back at Hogwarts," Tom said as he began to cast a glamor charm upon his body. The nostril slits disappeared, as did the bald gray skin. Replacing it was a white head of hair and a short well-trimmed beard and mustache, brown eyes replaced red slits and strong firm hands replaced his long spidery fingers. Tom, feeling as if the glamor charm was complete, said, "I now wish to call a war meeting. My wish is that I have Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy and Vincent Crabbe Sr. accompany me as advisors. Whom do you wish?"

Minerva's eyes had widened at the glamor charm but now was not the time to comment upon it. "I will have Arthur Weasely, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape as my advisors. We can use one of the upper rooms of the Burrow for our conference," she stated as she turned to look at the three men she had spoken of. Severus was sitting down relaxing, his eyes closed as he was rebuilding his magical stores. Arthur Weasley's face was grim and Remus' eyes looked almost feral as he knew this was a war conference, and in which the last war was not about killing those they had fought against but capturing and detaining. This war would be about who would be left standing at the end.

Neville Longbottom had spent the last hours conversing with the trees and had withdrawn from everyone as he fought for the most up to date information regarding the Goblin assaults around Great Britain. This last bit of information had caused him to panic as the trees howled in anguish as they gave him the information. Neville turned from the trees to the group and watching six of their number enter the burrow, he rushed to where Harry and Draco were speaking about different tactics of trying to retake Hogwarts. "London has fallen!" Neville said in rushed breath as he leaned against his knees to ease the nausea coming from the oncoming panic attacks. "They didn't just attack Hogwarts, they only started there. London has fallen, most of it in ruins," Neville spoke. "They attacked muggle and wizarding London and their magic has left it devastated."

Harry couldn't believe his ears and, judging from the others' looks around them, they couldn't either. Harry watched as Luna gave Neville a hug; her soft cries could be heard as he felt Ginny wrap her arms around him. "How can the goblins do this, won't this anger the other nations? I mean this is an all-out declaration of war. I remember in History of Magic that we have allies all around the world. They can't possibly hope to go against the world, can they?' Harry said in disbelief, because he knew that, just like muggle Britain was allied with nations such as America, the wizards had a strong ally in the American wizarding world as well.

"That's just it. That's not the worst news I received," Neville stated. He was glad for the support Luna was giving him right now, as he didn't know that he could stand on his own two feet. "I need to get into that meeting they are having. They need to know this information." He then stood up. "I will give the rest of the information to those inside. I think that you all should hear this , so come with me." Neville went around to the front door avoiding Hermione in the rear of the house and entered. "Where did they say they were having the meeting?" Neville asked as he looked around the empty front living room.

"One of the upper rooms," Draco Malfoy responded as he was wondering what could be worse than hearing that London had fallen. Surely the goblins hadn't resorted to using such muggle weapons as nukes, have they? The mere thought of those vile weapons sent shivers down his spine. "I hear their voices coming from here." Draco then proceeded to knock roughly upon the door and, hearing Tom's voice cry out enter, the entire entourage entered the room that had been transfigured to have a round table that seated Death Eaters next to Order members and it was clear they had interrupted an important meeting. "Neville here has news from the outside," Draco stated calmly as he met his father's eyes.

"London has fallen," Neville said once again as the cries of outrage from those present at the table rose. "The goblins have left it in ruins. I was conversing with the trees getting information from the outside world. As the goblins were attacking, they attacked swiftly and with a multitude of attacks. They attacked from the air using dragons they have captured and from the ground with the spells of goblin magi. I am placing an estimate by the damage done that the trees spoke of that it is most likely an eighty-five percent casualty rate." Neville waited for that shock to hit home as he then prepared to give them the worse news. "I wish that was the worst information I could give you." Neville then let his head down. "We will not be receiving any outside aid. The goblins have sunk Great Britain. They found the ancient magic used by Atlantis and the trees tell me that to the outside world a devastating earthquake struck our island and we have all perished beneath the sea; all are accounted as dead."

You could have heard a pin drop in the room, as they all were struck mute by the news, each one going over and over in their minds just how the goblins had done it and thinking of the loss and death toll that had effected them. Minerva was the first to break the silence as she looked at her advisors then at the Death Eaters sitting with them. "We are alone-" she started, but she was stopped by Tom.

"We are not alone, we have each other and I see some of the most powerful wizards in the world here. We will take them on if we work together. I see the question now is how. When I was starting out I started learning everything I could from everyone I could, for there is no such thing as useless information. What we need to do though is learn from each other. I know what I am about to suggest will be drastic but, damn it, this is a time for drastic measures. Arthur Weasley, take Draco and teach him of your muggle weapon armory that I know you keep burried underneath the Burrow."

Arthur had been quiet and was running over all the items he had available to him. He knew that the older wizard had been using a silent Legilimens on them,. Riddle was looking for answers in everyone and the very front thoughts of Arthur had been his weapon cache and his recent aquisition of several SAS weapons would be useful indeed. "Very well, I will show and teach Draco what I have."

Riddle nodded his head as he looked at Draco. Draco understood this was an order and he nodded his head as he accepted. Voldermort nodded shortly as he then turned to Bellatrix. "Bella, I want you to teach Harry Potter"

The entire room was in an uproar; both Bellatrix and Harry came to arms. "I will not teach Dumbledore's prodigy!" Bellatrix let out as she folded her arms and she stared down Potter; a smirk was on her face as she was shaking her head. "I will not be teaching him, I know what I am capable of and this boy can't even come close." Green light started playing upon her fingers as she laughed. "He is simply too good to learn what I can teach," Bellatrix said with a laugh.

"I wouldn't learn from you if you were the last person on this planet. You killed Sirius and I don't know how many other people, you bitch," Harry spat out, his eyes filled with rage at the mere thought of learning under the woman.

Bellatrix put a finger to her chin as she seemed to be deep in thought. "You know, I don't know either, as I've seen to lost count over the years." Bellatrix then looked to think even harder as she started counting on her fingers trying to remember all the ones she had killed. She turned to Lucius. "Lucius, do you think I should include the Longbottoms, I mean technically they aren't dead but they have no life?" Bellatrix then put her finger back to her mouth and pouted, trying to figure out if she should count Neville's parents."

"Enough!" Tom spoke over the calamity. "As I said, these measures will seem drastic and, Harry, like it or not, Bellatrix is one of my best fighters. She can teach you how to properly cast a Killing Curse." Voldermort then looked at the room. "Which is something I think everyone in this room should learn, by the way. Harry however, you can learn so much under Bella. Now we are all that's left and we need to start learning from each other or I believe the American Ben Franklin said it best when they fought for their independence- _We must hang together, gentlemen...else, we shall most assuredly hang separately._That is the situation we are in now and, Bellatrix, to you this is not a request but an order. Harry, I ask because I cannot order but I ask that you allow Bellatrix to teach you the Dark Arts, for you are aware of the balance that even the great Merlin had. I would deem you a fool if you thought he didn't kill to preserve those around him." Tom sat back in the chair and awaited their responses.

Harry sat down dejectedly as he knew Riddle was right. They would all benefit from knowing the darker side of magic, for they had grown lax. He knew from earlier that a _Expellarmus_would not faze a goblin bent on killing you. "Very well," Harry said softly, barely above a whisper.

"I didn't hear you," Tom said to the room as he had to be sure of Harry's commitment to them and he didn't want any doubt from anyone.

"I said I would do it. I'll learn the Dark Arts," Harry said loudly to the room, seeing McGonagall hang her head, "When do I start?" he said now quieter as he felt as if the weight of the world was placed back upon his shoulders.

"After you've gotten some rest. Draco, that goes for you as well, and for everyone else." Severus stated with authority "Being responsible for you lot now, I won't have you destroying yourself due to lack of sleep. Minerva can place her ward over the place and everyone else can get some sleep, then, woman, you as well." Severus knew that they were all exhausted and the day's events were a lot for the mind to process and he had ordered them all to sleep to avoid shell shock.

"Very well, then I say this meeting is concluded. Everyone, get some rest and then we start our work on preparing our counter strike." Crabbe stated to the room and stood up and was followed by everyone else. They exited the room and were given rooms by Arthur. Harry, Ron, Neville and Draco sharing a room, while Ginny and Luna were given one, and then everyone else was paired.

Severus went to the back room to check on Hermione and he set an alarm spell, as he fell asleep in an adjoining bed so he could be near Hermione in case she worsened. The last words he heard before sleeping was McGonagall's ward being placed. "_Furia de Caducus Servare_" Severus heard and he whispered. "Spirits of the fallen, do please keep watch over us, for we will need all the help we can get," Severus said just as he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is now being put up. I still have this one completely finished its basically a "Is there a fan base" and actual editing as I'm not the best but I'm doing what I can. I of course don't own Harry Potter and if you read please review let me know what you think. This chapter not as action packed but I hope you enjoy it anyways.

The enemy of my enemy Chapter 3

Hermione woke from her slumber, the first image coming into focus since she had passed out was the diagnostic spell that hovered over her, the blue pulses were measuring her heart rate and the light green aura that rimmed the spell she knew measured her blood pressure. The simple fact though that a diagnostic spell hovered over her caused her heart to beat faster as the fear that her wound had been much worse. 'I.V. system, diagnostic spells. Just how bad of condition was I in?' Hermione thought to her self as she started to sit up within her bed, but the moment she had done so she immediately let out a wince and fell back down as she fought the swimming pain that surrounded her. Soon as her head stopped swimming, her eyes focused on another object, the man sized object coming into focus. "Professor Snape?" Hermione asked as she saw the elder potions master reading over the diagnostic spell then looking at her. "How long was I out, what day is it?"

"It is only night fall but you were out several hours, The magic within you fought hard to keep you alive, though without the blood transfusion Lucius gave you, even that wouldn't have been enough to keep you alive." Severus stated calmly as he was reading over the diagnostic and inwardly being relieved, outwardly showing no emotion. "With the magic within his blood, the healing spells, and your own healing capabilities you should be battle fit soon. I want you though to rest next several days, and not try to further damage yourself." Severus said in a authoritative tone that quickly stifled any would be arguments.

Hermione laid back against the bed,trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Lucius Malfoy, pure blood supremacist had given a blood transfusion to save her life. So many events had transpired so very fast- Draco carrying her and saving her, Voldermort porting them all to safety, and last but not least the blood transfusion from Lucius. "Merlin, are we going to do?" Hermione said quietly to herself.

"That is being taken care of right now." Severus answered softly as he watched the dawn from the window and heard the awakenings of a brand new day and if Severus was correct brand new era.

Harry woke up with the dawn, the soft sun light coming into the room and he glanced around at the inhabitants, Ron was snoring within his bed, covers pulled up over his head blocking out the light. Harry stifled a laugh at Neville as he was turned around within his bed and had a leg draped out of the covers and laying upon the floor. Then their was Draco Malfoy, his eyes were looking right back at him Harry then shook the clouds out of his head as he realized that Draco like him was awake. "Draco." Harry stated simply as he locked eyes with his rival.

"Harry." Draco stated from across the room, his eyes taking the room in full detail now that the sun had risen. "Look, lets not even pretend we like other, but for the sake of humanity lets have a truce I don't want to kill you any more right now then you want to die." Draco looked towards the two remaining sleepers. "I know we have a truce between Death Eater and Order Member thanks to Riddle and McGongall but I want this to be between us." Draco also remembered the meeting that had been called during the middle of the night, his Dark mark had burned and he had managed to sneak away without awaking any of the others. The death eaters had met upon the lawn in the moon light and they were all given new standing orders, work together and learn together. Voldermort knew his followers and he knew how to lead so he had made certain that they all knew they were to work peacefully with the order members.

Ron lay with his eyes closed as he listened to Draco and Harry talked. Ron was trying to get the look of Draco carrying Hermione out of his mind, he kept seeing Her face and how content she was there and the look that had crossed Draco's eyes. Ron's own eyes instantly flashed opened as he threw back the covers. "I agree, we should have a truce between us." Ron stated as he sat up and upon the edge of the bed. His hands folded within his lap. "I think its for the betterment of us all." Ron said as he started to wonder where he got a word like betterment.

"Ron and Draco are right." Neville said as their words awoke him. "We are all going to need each other, we already saw what our division cost us. We can't afford to be against each other anymore." Neville stated with confidence as he looked at Harry.

Harry nodded his consent. "Very well. I've got to learn under Bellatrix Lestrange, and we may have a truce but I don't know about that woman she is crazy." Harry couldn't repress a shiver as it ran down his spine. "Draco any advice on that, she is your aunt after all." Harry inquired of Draco, he was certain that Malfoy had studied under her at one point as well.

"Just a bit Potter. Listen to her, Aunt Bella is crazy and her admiration for Riddle goes beyond that of simple servant, but she is one of his favorites for a reason beyond the devotion. Bellatrix is one of our strongest members for her inguinity and her ability to help create spells. Her outlook on life is very questionable and she has on more than one occasion decided that a raid wasn't called for as the people we were supposed to kill had learned their lesson. She is genius and mad woman rolled into one. We will need her during this fight and if you can learn anything from her, it too will be needed." Draco said quietly as he spoke of his aunt. "I did learn under her and she taught me several things, and Harry she doesn't just know magic. I learned how to fight using daggers under her as she does know how to use a sword and other martial weapons. I think you should take her up on that considering how the goblins are using swords and martial weapons as well."

Harry and Ron exchange glances at the thought of Bellatrix actually knowing how to use martial weapons was both a foreign concept to the two as actually her knowing martial weapons. "I didn't know any Death Eaters actually knew muggle weapons." Harry stated with a bit of doubt. "I thought it was magic through and through with you guys." Harry then set down upon the bed as he thought about it.

"I said martial weapons." Draco said putting extra emphasis upon martial. "I never said anything about muggle, weapons I said martial weapons, do you think muggles have a monopoly over those weapons, I mean I knew you weren't the brightest in your trio as that went to Hermione but I knew for certain that martial combat has all its uses and I know for a fact that Godric Gryfindor had a sword that he used or did you block out the whole basslisk incident. Well to be honest I can't blame you there if you did." Draco stated with a half grin. "The fact remains that there are some wizards who are damn good at blades. My aunt being one of them and I am now as well." Draco though then wondered out loud. "My question is though what can Arthur Weasely teach me."

I can answer that for you." Arthur said with a smile behind them. "As you know Draco, I am a collector of muggle items and artifacts. I have always had a fascination with what they can do and can't do with magic." Arthur's face took a serious tone as he begin to speak again. " I want you to know what I am about to teach you will more than likely revolt you but I think that it can help us in this war and we will be learning the art of muggle shooting, long range accuracy more to the point and I will be teaching you how to fire one of England's best guns." Arthur said as it had become a hobby with him and now sadly he was going to have to put that hobby to good use.

"Oh, pretty guns." Bellatrix said behind him. "Do you think I can get one in pink?" Bellatrix said with a smile that reminded Neville of Luna's dreamy state. "I bet that could be fun, Avada Kavada or sniper rifle." Bellatrix spoke as a glazed look went over her eyes. "Nah, I like people to see me when I kill them." Bellatrix said as she finally clapped her hands and smiled. "Harry Potter. I'm glad to see your awake, we have alot to cover." Bellatrix then started walking away. "Well Potter, we're burning day light and I have to teach you how to kill." Bellatrix threw back her head and laughed as she clapped her hand in glee. "The hard part is going to be finding something to kill." She said to the empty hall as she walked on.

"Maybe I can get Goyle to volunteer." Harry heard the woman's quite voice echoing upwards from the stairs. "That woman is mental." Harry said to the arranged group and not one of them disagreed with him. "We'll be in the back yard in the marsh, if I'm not back by sun down someone please come look for my body." Harry then supressed a shudder. "Hopefully she won't eat me if she kills me."

"Oh, she won't eat you she prefers her meat tangy and spicy." Draco said with a smile as he watched Harry's face pale. "Yes that was priceless." Draco said with a smirk as he watched Harry leave after his aunt. "Your right, it does revolt me and I think they are abomination but I have my orders." He said in strict military fashion of the Death Eaters. "I will learn what you have to teach me."

"Here I can teach you nothing, as I do not keep the weapons any where near the house. Fred and George being who they were, I kept them out within the marsh, its not far, I'd say just a few miles. If we hurry we can make it there in no time." Arthur then nodded to the boys. "Well, Draco I'll be waiting by the door down stairs." Arthur left smiling as he was to await Draco.

"What the bloody hell have I gotten myself into?" Draco said with a grimace. "I'm going to be learning how to shoot, we have indeed fallen far if we are resorting to muggle weapons." Draco though was finishing dressing, pulling on his black sleeveless shirt as it completed his outfit. "Ron, did you know your dad had a armory?" Draco asked the red head.

"I didn't know anything at all. I do know that you need to get out there so you and him can get to learning. Hey Draco though, look on the bright side my father hasn't done anything with a muggle item that he hasn't charmed and some way or another so I doubt his collection will fully be muggle anyways."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Draco said as he walked out the bedroom and downstairs, he chanced a glance at the back room where Hermione was still laying but when he came to Arthur his face was a icy mask. "I'm here Mr. Weasely."

"Yes yes, I can see that." Arthur said with a smile, "Now you can't apperate there, but I'm wanting to try an experiment and start the teaching right away. I'll be waiting at the cache, its just five miles straight west from the door. The wards everyone put up yesterday extend for ten miles I checked myself this of course meaning you can do this exercise with the confidence you won't run outside the protection, but I want to see if you can move in close without being detected." Arthur then disappeared with a small crackling sound.

Draco smiled as he thought that sneaking up on the man shouldn't pose a problem, he had full confidence in his abilities. "This is going to be easy." Draco said as he started in a smooth jog towards the west.

Ron had exited the burrow, trying to get away from everyone, they were all trying to come up with new plans. Draco was learning under his father whilst Harry was learning under Bellatrix and He had thought about going to see Hermione but Snape was still adamant about no visitors and had threatened to hex him if he didn't leave and Ron knew that it was for the best anyways and let Hermione sleep and Severus care for her. Ron didn't even have Neville to speak to as Neville was tending to Luna though Ron was certain that he didn't want to be in the same room as those two right now anyways. "I hate goblins" Ron said to the empty air as he sat upon the wooden table within the back yard. Ron though begin to feel a tremor in the wards as it was sensing someone trying to enter the grounds. "Bloody Hell!" Ron shouted seeing someone who looked like they had just come from a war zone, and seeing the blonde hair and young petite body. "Gabrielle?" said Ron as he rushed to the younger woman's side who looked as she had grown up considerably.

"C'était horrible, nous étions dans le tunnel et tout commence à s'effondrer autour de nous. Bill, Fluer. Ils sont partis!" Gabrielle said in a rush forgetting she was speaking to Ron, her sobs wracking her body as she held onto him for dear life tears flooding down her face.

"Gabrielle Je suis désolé, je ne comprends pas" Ronald was able to say back to her as it was one of the few phrases that he had gotten Fleur to teach him "I don't understand." Ronald repeated this time in English as Gabrielle was going again in french as he held her, gently stroking her hair as he knew that something was indeed horribly wrong and it was powerful magic that had enabled her to get through the wards at all. Ron had a sinking feeling that only a 'Going home spell' had worked and it was only available to dying wizards as it was a means to get to safety of their one true home and if Bill had sent Gabrielle here, "Gabrielle, I'm going to need you to speak English, as I don't understand french, let me help you." Ronald said once more to console her.

Nodding her head Gabrielle tried to find her voice. "Bill, Fleur, we were in the tunnel, everything started collapsing." Her cries started again as she fought for air through her cries. "We were trapped when the goblins started attacking, Bill and Fleur were fighting them. They really were." She said with pride in her voice as she remembered how they fought together then remembering Fluer fall. "I saw them murder Fleur her body was ripped apart." Gabrielle said as she started to vomit upon the ground, Ronald holding her hair back for her as he knew she needed this. "Bill then took several shots as he tried to protect me. He put his wand over me and uttered a go home incantation I begged for him not to, but I could already feel the charm working as it sought to send me here, I was delayed by the wards but I was finally granted passage as the old magic couldn't be denied as this was Bills home." Gabrielle then clung to Ron again as she cried. "I'm sorry Ron, I'm so sorry." She said as she then passed out which Ron quickly carried her to the back entrance and to Severus.

"Professor Snape." Ron said as he entered the room. Severus had been about to scold him for barging in when Ron began. "Gabrielle was sent in by old magic from Bill, she claims they are dead from Goblins, but she has passed out." Ron said in one breath, holding the limp girl close to him.

"Place her on the bed there Weasely." Severus said as he looked the girl over and casting a quick diagnostic spell, was relieved that she had no sustaining injuries. "She is well physically, but she is experiencing shell shock, her mind could no longer deal with the stress and thus has passed out. I believe that she will awaken shortly. I recant what I said earlier I actually need you to stay in here and watch over her. If anything changes send your patronus." Servus then walked out of his makeshift infirmary and went to George to give him the news of Bill and how the Weasley family had lost another of their member.

Ron sat there, his mind going over and over the memories of Bill and Fleur, their wedding and how they had assisted them during their travels. They lost Bill and Fleur, Ron felt his heart hardening as he thought of all those they had lost "Why them?" He asked as he buried his face into his hands the tears coming down strong now. 'No word from Percy, Fred he knew to be dead and now Bill.' Ron thought as he looked over Gabrielle. "I promise you that we'll take care of her." Ron spoke as if he was speaking to Bill himself.

Harry and Bellatrix had wandered into the marsh land surrounding the burrow and Bellatrix was looking at the abundant animal life that was around them. Bellatrix let out a squeal of delight as she finally stopped. "Ok, Potter, this will do nicely as I couldn't get that Goyle to volunteer even after I told him that you probably couldn't pull off a proper killing spell anyways, its not like they hurt anyways." Bellatrix then paused as she got a dreamy look upon her face. "I don't think they hurt anyways, Harry do you remember how it felt?" Bellatrix said as he looked at the boy in awe now. "I just realized you are the boy who lived so how did it feel and remember this is for posterity so do be honest" Bellatrix spoke with her hand to her chin as she thought indepth about his answer.

"Are you serious?" Harry asked in disbelief. "I don't remember how it felt, I was barely old enough to talk much less remember anything about it." Harry could see Bellatrix put on a pout as she wanted to know how the killing curse felt and he heard her mumble that maybe she could try it out on goblins and she might get lucky to ask how they felt as it hit them. "I thought I was here to learn the dark arts from you."

Bellatrix then clapped again. "Oh yea, the dark arts. we'll start with the unforgivable's as they are staple of the dark arts." Bellatrix looked around and her eyes came to rest upon a frog laying upon a log, obtaining a evil smirk she held out her wand and cried out "Crucio" Bellatrix then clapped like a four year old who had just seen their first pony as the frog begin to writhe in agony. "See Mr. Harry now you try." as she waived the curse off the frog.

Harry thought he was going to be sick as he had watched the frog in agony and it didn't help that Bellatrix acted as a eccentric toddler as the pain was being applied. "I think I'll pass on that one." Harry said with a grimace as he watched the frog start to hop away.

"Avada Kadavra" Bellatrix said towards the frog and watched as it was quickly killed. "Ok, Potter look. I know your all gung ho about the light and how you shouldn't have to be doing these curses but let me tell you, these goblins they don't give a rats ass about your so called ambitions of unity and all the shit Dumbledoor had sprouted over the years, they care about killing you then eating your innards. Now I know you know the incanations to all these spells as that's the easy part as every child is taught what a unforgivable curse is the first time they use accidental magic. The hard part is turning your mind into something that it wishes to rebel against and that is the ability to kill." Bellatrix said in a tone completely devoid of her earlier ramblings and the seriousness of her eyes told Harry that she wasn't joking. "Make no mistake Harry Potter, in order to survive this war, your going to have to learn to kill. I can offer advice and even on how to shut it off for we Death Eaters despite our name do not desire death of everything but actually betterment for wizard society. That is something our goblin friends do not share." Bellatrix then looked at another frog that was sunning upon a log. "That one, try for a crucio."

Harry looked at the frog and couldn't bring himself to cause pain. "Crucio." Harry said as he waved his wand at the frog, the frog quickly hopped away as if someone had tossed a rock at it. "I can't do it, I'm not like you I'm not a Death Eater." He said not knowing to be relieved or disappointed that he couldn't cast the spell.

Bellatrix shook her head. "Ok, lets try for Avada Kadavra. This is painless and quick." Bellatrix then looked at a bird which was watching them from the under brush. "Remember you want to kill the subject, not just cause them pain you have to want it to be gone from your sight." The woman said she turned to Harry. "Now cast it."

"Avada Kadavra." Harry said as he watched the bird fly away. "Its no use Bellatrix, I can't kill." He watched the bird fly away without harm and he tilted his head as it seemed to taunt him. "I will not be able to kill anyone or anything."

"Lets try on one more thing." Bellatrix then walked some ways when an idea hit her. "Harry come quick!" She shouted back as she quickly cast her spell.

Harry didn't know what to think but he then heard Ginny's scream and he rushed forward as he saw a Ginny being attacked by a goblin and Bellatrix fighting two others.

"They've breached the wards!" Ginny said as he held up her hands holding her broken wand trying to protect herself.

"Avada Kadavra!" Harry exclaimed as he watched the green light flow from his wand and hit the goblin straight in the chest as the goblin fell, Ginny and goblins disappeared and Harry saw the dear that he had just slain.

"That's dinner." Bellatrix said happily. "Now see not to hard to kill when you have to protect people is it Harry?" Bellatrix then sighed. "Ok, Harry get it out of your system." The older woman said as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"What to mean when you try to protect people!." Harry finally erupted, Bellatrix wanted to hear him well he was going to give her all of it. "I've fought and bled to protect the people I care about, you Death Eaters are nothing but liars and murderers you kill peoples families. Their brothers, and sisters. Their fathers and mothers. We are not like that!" Harry exclaimed as he let her have his hate.

"Really?" Bellatrix said calmly. "The grass is green, the grass is not blue. Both true statements, but determined by a point of view, Death Eaters attack those they fear is a threat to the wizarding world. Now I personally find it amusing that you out of all the wizards that fight against us, is in fact against us You know full well that Muggles can't handle magic and they would do anything to destroy our kind. Do not forget that."

Harry's rage was far from seceding, 'Point of view truth?' Harry thought as he looked at a bird. "Avada Kadavra." Harry watched as the green light once more came from his wand and killed the bird. Harry was outraged by the thought of being anything like Death Eaters and a point of view truth was something that he couldn't process. Harry then turned his wand towards Bellatrix and was further enraged of the look of amusement on her face.

"Expellarmus." Bellatrix said watching Harry sweat. "Anger and Hate is good as it can fuel you and magic does work on emotion, but you must control the emotion or the emotion will control you." Bellatrix bent down and picked Harry's wand handing it to him. "You have lots of anger and that can make you very dangerous, the trick though is to direct the anger." Bellatrix then chuckled. "Now I want to tell you something that a lot of wizards hate to admit." Bellatrix then tapped her nose and waived her wand creating three images. "Harry, here is a knife, a gun, and a wand. Please tell me which one can not kill you?"

"What they can all kill you, Bellatrix." Harry replied back to the foolish question.

"That is correct, magic is pure and you can kill someone just as easily with a non-unforgivable curse just as well as Avada Kadavra. The point is, Tom asked me to teach you the dark arts, and this is taught in the very first lessons of dark arts of Durstrang. "There is no such thing as dark magic, would you call a gun dark because you can kill with it, what about the knife is it dark. Magic is a tool that can be used to obtain a end. That's it Harry." Bellatrix laughed as she started dancing. "Stupefy, Avada Kadavra, Imperio, Expelliarmus, all magic, all can be cast from the same wand. It is the wielder of the magic who is evil or good and even that depends on which side of the wand you are on."

"That's. That's um." Harry tried to find a logical reason for that not to be truth. "I mean I've had entire classes and hell I've taught against dark arts myself." Harry stated with conviction. "There is dark magic and good and evil are absolutes."

"Oh?" Bellatrix said with a laugh. "You have heard the saying one mans terrorist is another mans freedom fighter. Here I'll make this more personal to you. Do you consider Arthur Weasely a evil man?" She asked politely.

"No, Mr. Weasely doesn't have a evil bone in his body, woman!" Harry responded as he didn't like where this conversation was going, the idea's of absolutes were crashing down around him.

"Oh, well to the goblins, Arthur Weasely is part of a society that has degraded and persecuted their race for some five hundred years. To the goblins Arthur Weasely is just as evil as Tom had been." Bellatrix stated calmly as she could see the inner turmoil as he had to accept the fact that the world was not Dumbledoors shades of black and white but it was a rainbow of colors and Black, White, and Gray was only part of the spectrum. "Now, I you want to start work on creating a spell. Created spells show more of our personality then anything including a patronus." Bellatrix turned her wand towards several reeds and transfigured them into that of tree stumps. "Here sit down and start thinking about yourself and how you wish to express yourself and how you want to be known." Bellatrix sat down upon one of the stumps and cross her legs. "We'll meditate for the rest of the day, I want you to know killing isn't always evil and letting someone live isn't always good." She then folded her legs under neath her and started smiling as the sun warmed her face.

Harry sat down upon the stump, his mind was going in two differnt directions, he knew the world wasn't black and white as Dumbledoor had tried to make it but this was on a different scale all together. 'How I wish to express myself? How I want to be known?' Harry thought to himself as he too folded his legs under and assumed a meditative stance. 'I don't want to be known at all. Everyone knows me as the boy who lived and the boy who was to kill Voldermort, I don't want this to be my legacy." Hary then turned inward as he thought of all he wanted to do in life. 'I want to be the protector of those.' Harry thought to himself as he remembered the chamber of secrets so many years ago. It was him vs the Baslisk, all he had was a sword. 'Godrick Gryfindoor used a sword to defend those he loved as well as his magic. I want to be like that, known as a protector who used his powers to protect not only to harm. "Leomucro" Harry breathed as black clouds rolled in and seven bolts of pure magic rained down all with the appearance of a sword as they struck the ground.

"The Lions Sword." Bellatrix said with approval, without opening her eyes nodding to Harry. "Rest and meditate some more as we have much to discuss."

Arthur sighed as he felt Draco's magical presence, Draco's magic was very powerful equal to that of Harry's but whilest Harry was mainly benevolent and white. Draco had a darker malevolent taint and it could easily be felt . Arthur knew that both Harry and Draco took pride in their magic powers as they should, but. Arthur wanted to teach Draco how to mask his presence and to move quietly, something in contradiction to the way Death Eaters worked. First though he had to let Draco know he had him. "Draco, you can come out now, I know you are there." Arthur spoke clearly to the underbrush.

Draco grumbled under his breath, as he had been pushing his magic out trying to sense any wards or where Arthur actually was and to see him waiting in a clearing next to a over sized mound just as he expected Draco to come out at that exact spot. "How did you do that?" Draco said to Arthur as he was confused on the outcome, "I had been trying to sense any wards or charms that would alert you to me as I came down here."

Arthur nodded. "I know, that's how I knew where you were coming, your magic is very distinct and very powerful Draco. That is one of the things I want to talk to you about and teach you. You have been taught how to express your power and flaunt it. The idea I have for you Draco is the exact opposite as I'm not going to teach you how to kill or light magic or anything similar to that. I want to teach you how to hide your magic so you can avoid being sensed by their goblin wards. I am going to teach you how to move by them unseen. Now please follow me." Arthur stated as he walked into the mound.

"Muggle camouflage." Draco said as he had taken the mound as a standard land form of the marsh, and Draco was inwardly cursing his lack of sight, and had Severus or his father had seen how he had missed it, he would not have heard the end of it. "Interesting that you would choose to use muggle ways of hiding things than wizard wards?" Draco asked as he entered the bunker and he didn't know whether to be impressed or terrified by the amount of muggle weapons that Arthur had amassed.

Arthur nodded as he looked around at his collection as well. "Its amazing how much you can hide in plain sight if you know how to blend in. That is another thing I shall be teaching you Draco, the art of blending in. I know I said I would be teaching you how to hide your magic and that actually is a misconception as you can not hide your magic though you can cause it to conceal itself." Arthur then proceeded further into the bunker and showed Draco that the front part was merely what was showing above the ground and after entering a code upon a locked door, he entered another storage area this time with even more guns. "This is the guns I will be teaching you on. I have um modified the guns in this room as they are not entirely muggle. The gun is a modified L96 sniper rifle, modifications include a dragons eye scope, a lightening charm, no its not feather light but its not as heavy as it would normally be and the rounds are modified with several layered charms. Final result is the bullets fly straighter and they release a magical core when impacted, thus ensuring death of the target.

Draco took all of it in, and just thought that if Arthur's own ministry department could see this cache about how much trouble the man would be in. 'Doubt their is a Ministry of Magic left.' Draco then thought. "This is all fine and dandy Mr. Weasely, but why do you want to teach me this? Hiding magic, long range killing don't get me wrong this sounds as it could be a good idea, but frankly I don't think its for me." Draco said taking his hand off the bullet magazine.

"That Draco is where you are wrong, you have already been instructed in covert operations all your life, You've even learned how to obtain even minute details, you see people how they are and how they can benefit you. Normally I'd say that was just arrogance learned from generations of Malfoy family pride. I'm in fact still saying that, I'm also saying we need those capabilities as you were able to infiltrate Hogwarts, gather information build and repair a vanishing cabinet under the nose of Albus Dumbledoor for crying out loud. Draco I'm now going to put your talent to good use and while Harry is learning under your aunt on how to create spells. I'm going to expand on your already vast knowledge base of moving silently and deadly. First though, lets see how well you shoot." Arthur then cleared the breach and checked it wasn't loaded before handing the sniper rifle to Draco. "We'll test outside in the marsh"

Draco looked at the old man and realized that just once the old Weasely may not be the fool he took him for, maybe. Taking the gun and following Arthur outside Draco proceeded to then try and learn how to load the rifle. "Um, Sir I'm good with a wand, how the hell do you even load this?"

"Oh yea, I'm sorry about that Draco." Arthur then took his time showing Draco how to load the rifle. "Remember, never get into to much of a rush loading this thing, just as with a complicated spell you can cause mistakes and then you will be moving even slower. Remember this adage, Slow is smooth and smooth is fast. Arthur then showed one more time to Draco and then gave the rifle to him again. "Here you go, this time you do it."

Draco had always been a quick study and only behind Hermione by the faintest of margins so taking the rifle he quickly cleared the breach and loaded it in one smooth motion. "Like that sir?" Draco said with a grin that border lined of a smirk. "Ok, loading the thing seems to be not that difficult, so shall we continue on to the shooting?" Draco then turned to look at the marsh. "What's the target?"

Arthur waived his wand and transfigured several reeds into target boards. "I have set the targets at varying ranges. First target is your closest target at 60 meters, I've placed the second target is at 155 meters and the third is your furthest target at 500 meters." Arthur transfigured his spectacles then to binoculars so he could assess the targets better. "I will be honest I don't expect you to hit a bulls-eye on your first shot, but I want to see how well you do, so please fire when ready."

Draco glared at the old man, as he felt for the most comfortable grip on the gun and he was glad for the lightening charm that was placed on the gun for he knew without it that he would have a hard time steadying the gun and when he looked through the dragon eye scope he really appreciated that as he could have barely seen the targets but through the scope the target appeared as if it was right in front of him when he heard Arthur begin to speak again.

"You do not want to pull the trigger, but to squeeze it gently, breathe in then exhale." Arthur told him as the silence was then shattered by the shot as it left the barrel "Target is hit, but not bulls eye." Arthur said as the bullet had scored just slightly low and to the left. "You need to accommodate for bullet drop. Remember you need to aim slightly higher if the target is further away." Arthur then looked through his binoculars again. "Lets try again."

Draco groaned. 'This is going to be a long day.' Draco said as he worked the bolt action and chambered another bullet. Taking steady aim, he looked through the scope again, this time dropping to one knee, taking a prone position. "In my sights." Draco said as he squeezed the trigger again.

Bellatrix yawned as they had both meditated about their own perfected spells and Harry's new spell. Watching Harry now, she let her chin rest upon her fingers, her eyes not blinking as she then spoke. "You know, you will never be able to fight a war unless you learn to except loss." Bella said with a degree of apathy and a undertone of sincerity. "I know you still hold onto Sirius's death as it was your fault. Well kid, I won't lie to you." Bellatrix then paused. "It was his. He knew what he was getting into when he charged into the ministry, hell even us Death Eaters know that every battle may be our last. You can't hold onto every one and say it was your fault."

Harry's eyes snapped open as he had indeed been remembering Sirius and couldn't shake how he had killed him, Cedric and countless others who had died in the wizarding war. "I don't want to accept loss, I don't want to lose anyone else."

"Kid, shut the hell up." Bellatrix replied without a second thought. "I, I, I. Kid You know your not the only one who has lost someone right, You have to learn that, Sirius did, Lupin does, Hell every Death Eater knows we're only as strong as the person next to us. That is why we don't accept weakness in our ranks. because we need to know that the person next to me will not only watch my back but the person on the other side as well. We also accept that when one falls, that they knew what they were getting into. I know for a fact that no one orders your order members to fight either." Bellatrix chuckled at the wording. 'Orders the Order, that's funny.' The woman thought before turning attention back to Harry. "I got off track, but you need to learn to accept losses as part of fighting a war, as we all can't make it back."

Harry was livid at the way Bellatrix spoke. "Look, what even brought on the topic of Sirius anyways?" Harry asked the woman as he had made no mention of him at all and if she was using mind reading techniques upon him, Harry didn't know what to think after that as he tried to calm himself.

"Its simple, We're about to go fighting into a new war, true we're both on the same side now but your still harboring the regret from the earlier one and taking every single death upon yourself. I told you before we are only as strong as the person next to us. So you need to learn to accept loss and the first loss your going to have to accept is that of your Godfather. Now its getting late, think about it kid and if you need someone to talk to. Talk to someone else." Bellatrix said with a smile as she started walking back towards the house.

Draco had been at the rifle for several hours, when Arthur called a halt. "Look, its getting late. I want though to go over a few exercises that I want you to practice, its something that we learn in raids, the ability that I told you about earlier to avoid wards. I want you to concentrate on having your magic come back against itself. Here sit cross-legged upon the ground and let the rifle sit in your lap as we try some exercises.

Draco glad of reprieve to allow his hands to get over the numbness of firing so many rounds. He had learned much that day, and was able to hit a bulls eye twice out of ten shots but he knew that he would have to train much harder and this was the second part that Arthur was going to teach him. Draco listened as the man begin to speak on the art of subtly, Draco knew how to be subtle it was bred into him. He paused though as he listened as Arthur spoke though on the art of being subtle with his power.

"I have seen Lucius do it many times, and I'm sure you can do it as well. Be subtle with your words and your actions but pushing your magic forward and making it felt, to avoid creatures such as goblins, its going to require that you be subtle with your magic. I know that with the Malfoy name, came power and control. I need you to use that control to control your magic presence. It is getting late and we will work on technique tomorrow, but first lesson is the subtle art of folding your magic, just picture it how it sounds and your magic presence will fold back onto itself." Arthur stated with a smile. "Let us place the gun back within the vault and apperate back to the Burrow." Arthur then took the good from Draco clearing its breach and ensuring it was clean walked back to the back of his vault then returning and apperating in a soft crackle.

Draco rolled his eyes as his form became as black mist and shooting skywards as he sought to return to the burrow instead of walking as he had done earlier. Draco arrived seeing Harry enter the front of the house, Ron was talking to his father and the smile that he had seen on Arthurs face vanished as Arthur collapsed onto the ground, the tears at the news of losing another son. Draco turned away from the front yard, not wanting to intrude on them as he made his way back to the makeshift infirmary and to Hermione. "Professor Snape?" Draco asked as he entered the room, but not seeing his godfather, he proceeded to Hermione's side. "You know for a Gryfindoor, you sure do have alot of sly ways to getting a guy to carry you." Draco spoke softly to Hermione, her eyes closed as he figured she was sleeping. "I mean, most girls girls would be content to stumbling but not Hermione, no he she has to go get attacked by goblins." Draco said with a chuckle as he set down next to her bed. 'Why am I even in here?' Draco thought to himself as he looked and saw Gaberille sleeping upon another bed

"Draco, your a real jerk, coming in here making me laugh." Hermione said with a laugh which quickly became a wince. "See told you, you just wanted to come in here and make me feel bad didn't you?" Hermione said though with a smile and a twinkle in her eye.

"No Hermione, I didn't come here to make you feel worse, I came to see if you were doing better and to make sure you weren't putting my sacrifice to shame." Draco said with a smile. "Actually I did just want to come see you and make sure that you were doing OK, that isn't a problem is it?"

"No, Draco it isn't a problem, and I want to thank you for what you did, carrying me from the goblins and for right now for checking up on me. It means alot to me." Hermione said as she looked on with guilt at Gaberille tears building up in her eyes before they silently fell.

Draco was about to reply with a traditional smart remark but refrained as he saw her tears and looked closer at Gaberille. "Isn't that Fleur's younger sister? But without Fleur?" Draco then sighed as he cursed the goblins again. "Look Hermione, I'm learning under Arthur Weasely, no its not a joke this time and I swear I'm going to put his knowledge to good use and we're going to strike back and hard. I want though to apologize to you, I know this seems really lame timing and everything but I feel that I owe it to you and if there is anything I can do to help you, just let me know ok? Right now I'm going to let you get some more rest but I'll be around ok?"

Hermione smiled despite her tears as more softly went down her cheeks. "Thanks Draco and Draco apology accepted and no the timing is just about right." Hermione then leaned back against her pillow as she felt the fatigue setting in. "Good night Draco." Hermione said sleeply as she closed her eyes to sleep.

"Good night Hermione, sleep well." Draco said as his eyes narrowed as they softened, Draco felt the urge to kiss her quickly turned on his heels and left 'I'm getting soft' were Draco's last thoughts as he left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: First I am So sorry it took this long to update the story, I've been having issues with Fan Fiction uploading my chapters, second this chapter is not beta'd and apologies for any and all mistakes. Please review if you wish to see how the story goes as this story is finished but the lack of reviews really does not push one to go out of their way to update. Thank you for reading and enjoy. Also Harry Potter and Characters below to J.K. Rowling.

Sirius heard the silent screams of a thousand souls as they washed over him moment after moment each feeling as is if it was an eternity. The silent voices never once stilled for they cried in anguish of him being where he should not, Sirius took the wrong door and did not pass through with a guardian to the realm of death. In simpler terms they wanted the trespasser gone and they lent their eternal voices to his discomfort. Sirius had forgotten how long he had been there, to him it had been ages upon ages he was sure that in the real world Harry's descendents must be within their twenty first line now and even Voldermort had been forgotten from memory. He though was forced to live out the ages floating in a place that was thousands time worse than Azakaban for in Azakaban one always had a way to escape via death but here was death and there would be no escape for him. The darkness was bright and the bright lights made things dim, and Sirius had been watching one of the lights when he felt the tremor in the souls and the surroundings.

"Ancient magic." The souls and he himself recognized, something was happening in the land of the living, and Sirius knew it had to be something big to make the dead tremble as they did, Sirius shifted his eyes to what he had termed the gates of hell as it was the place that all souls entered and what Sirius saw troubled him greatly as a mass influx of souls came forward. 'Another war this time with old magic.' Sirius thought to himself full of sorry and dread knowing more souls would come through the gate behind them and he was right, wave after wave came rushing through the gate. Sirius not being properly dead could not communicate or speak to them and they being freshly torn from the world of the living did not attempt to speak to him. Sirius though felt a strange sensation and though he could not speak or interact with them the old magic that tainted their souls begin to push at him. He first had to double check his feelings, he was accustomed to drifting with the dead but this push was different it was not the indifference that the dead had against him, this felt as though it was a small trickle of water that had brushed his hand and it was only a nudge. Sirius for the first time in his millennium of death smiled.

Lupin growled low in his throat, they had been at the burrow now for close to two months, Harry was working with Bellatrix still, Remus hated to admit that while he had taught Harry defense against the dark arts, Bellatrix was teaching things to Harry that he would never learn in Hogwarts and was becoming a fearsome fighter, and Remus for the uncountable time thanked Merlin that he had Ginny supporting him because she was a light to him that nothing could extinguish. "I can't stay here much longer." Lupin said aloud to the room which brought the room to silence, Severus looked up from his potions and books with looks that asked if the werewolf was madder than usual and the look Arthur game him was that of worry.

"Remus Lupin, we can not go out there yet, we are not ready." Minevera said to her former student. "I can't allow you to throw your life away like that." McGongall said with regret.

"I won't allow you to breach the wards." Lucius said, with his eyes narrowed. "If you leave you may be putting us all at risk and I can't allow that to happen Lupin."

Remus growled this time a bit louder. "I knew that this would be the response I would get, which is why I spoke with Tom last night about my plans and you are both correct Lucius, Minevera we are not ready and if I leave I may be putting us at risk the thing is though we are already at risk. I am going to go for help of my own kind, with the loss of Fenir Greyback. The wolves of England are for the most part leaderless I do suspect one has risen up to replace him but they are hiding just as we are and I think I can convince them to fight along side us. We wolves are pack animals by nature and we know that we have to protect our pack. I believe I can reason with them."

"Come off of it." Goyle stated from the door way. "Remus quit playing the farking Gryfindoor and tell them how your really going to have to get their allegiance and I can tell ya right now it won't be any conversation were use ta. Not unless ya count fang and claw as part of your debates."

Tom Riddle sat in the back silent with Bellatrix by his side for he knew this conversation was coming and he had been hoping that Remus would be able to leave with the Order Members thinking that he had spoken to them and with reason that they joined them because when he approached the werewolves as Voldermort he saw first hand how Fenir ruled the wolves and it was as much for his own safety as it was to establish order because the wolves only follow a alpha male and to become the new alpha male was a simple process of killing the old one. Fenir Greyback had done that and if Lupin had any hope at all of getting the wolves to aid them directly he would have to do the same thing. "Goyle that is enough." Riddle stated calmly but it quickly made the elder death eater silent. "Yes we know you are correct that if Remus is to lead what remains of the wolf pack he will have to show his authority and we know fully what that entails, stating it doesn't make it any better. Its simple fact though, Remus Lupin is our best chance at giving us a powerful ally of the pack." Tom then turned to Lucius. "I have already been making preparations with the wards so that he can exit without giving away our location that will not be a problem. The risk will be fully his for I did let him know that it will be a one way trip and we will contact him once we leave the burrow."

Draco looked at the elder werewolf and knew he was a formidable warrior but even he didn't think Lupin could pull this off, his eyes though turned to see Hermione sitting next to him, her face full of concern that mirrored the other Order Members. "Look no one likes this idea." Draco said loudly enough for the rest to hear him. "I have however have full confidence that Lupin can hold his own. He held his own against the former Alpha did he not? Fenir Greyback was Alpha for a reason and anyone that is now in charge is just a lackey who couldn't take Greyback, Lupin almost did before the goblin attack." Draco then sit back in his chair, his cold eyes calculating the situation avoiding his father and especially his godfather for even though Draco could lie with a straight face to Voldermort he had not even been able to get a white lie past Severus and they would know instantly what he was doing.

"Draco does have a point that does have a weight of merit, Remus Lupin did hold his own against Fenir Greyback before the Goblins." George said in support of Draco and Remus. "And we do need their might, now more than ever. I don't like the way Werewolf society works but its not our society and we are in this mess already for forcing another society for trying to accept our ways. I say we allow him to at least try."

"Thank you Draco, George." Remus said with pride. "I believe I know where they will be hiding out and I can track to them I have been working with Mr. Riddle for past few weeks in secret learning what Fenir Greyback had learned and that was the ability to transform at will, that ability allowed him to keep his mind without the wolfsbane potion and last night in the marsh during the new moon I mastered it." Lupin then said no more as he let that pin drop to the room.

"You mean you no longer require the moon for your ability and its full werewolf and not just animagi?" Hermione said as she stood up. "Werewolves are magically resilient and also have a resistance to weapons as well. That itself should allow you to have a upper hand in dealing with the current Alpha, I support Draco and George. I say we allow him to try."

Minevera sighed as she felt defeated. "Very well Remus, at least allow us to walk you to the edge of the wards." McGongall said with a heavy heart.

"Yay, Wolfie going to hunt." Bellatrix said with a smile and clapping her hands. "Lucky mutt, I still have to train the pup." Bellatrix said amused at her own rhyme. "Oh while your out don't do something stupid, you know like getting yourself killed ok? You have no idea how hard it is to befriend werewolves and I don't want to go through that again so don't make me Lupin." She let her threat hang in the air before gesturing. "Well lets get a move on."

Sirius had felt the first nudge and knew it would lead to something, it was a tidal rush of force as the magic pushed him further into the wastelands. The dead were not affected by it as they had grown past that, he was caught in a undertow when it pushed him upon a temple step, he knew now that he was in the presence of higher powers. The ones who truly controlled the underworld and Sirius could feel their presence even though they could not be seen. Sirius climbed the steps of the temple, drawing from the same strength that allowed him to escape his earthly prison he pushed past every agonizing step, each step felt as climbing a mountain and the last step he crawled over as the howls of Grims echoed behind him. "I sure as hell hope that wasn't for nothing" Sirius told himself as he laid upon the darkened marble steps trying to regain his composure. Looking inward he only noticed a large plane of glass resembling a mirror he had once seen eons ago. 'Well at least I'm in good company.' Sirius thought to himself as upon either side of the mirror was a large Jackal and they stood in placid guard their eternal eyes watching the new comer.

Remus had allowed the residents of the Burrow to accompany him to the wards. Order Members were saying fond farewells and wishing him luck, the Death Eaters were there to ensure that nothing was nearby to give away their position and if it was, they were to make certain that its lifespan had run out. "I will send word someway to let you know of my success." Lupin promised them as he then checked his bag and made certain he had his supplies. Lupin then nodded as he quickly turned upon his heels and walked through the wards and apperating away once outside.

"Damn, those bastards." Lupin said to the still air around him as he saw the bones of another skeleton laid in ravage by the war. The smell of death was masking so many scents he didn't know if he would be able to find the scent of the wolves, Lupin though then took another deep breath letting the rancid smell of death flow through his nostrils as he caught the scent of fur and blood. 'There they are.' Lupin thought to himself as he begin to run through the destroyed buildings the evening sun setting behind him, as the full moon dawned. "It had to be a fair fight, else the pack will not accept it. I can only hope my retaining of my mind will give me the victory." His whispered words broke through the dust his feet were raising.

Sirius watched the Jackals knowing that they guarded the afterlife and that this glass had to be special to have the guardians. Sirius looked over the stone encompassing the glass attempting to read the lettering. The only word Sirius could make any sense of was Desire as it was followed by fo rorrim and Sirius knew of no spell or word that they made any sense. Turning his attention back to the guardians as they would growl if he ventured to close but if he watched from a distance they were silent, Sirius suddenly felt like hitting himself. "I'm looking at it from the other side, the mirror of erised. This is how it gets its power." Sirius then recalled a story Harry told him of how Dumbledoor had made the mirror into a guardian of the philosopher stone. It first concerned Sirius how Dumbledoor could control such object if it it was this revered in the underworld but that to made sense to the ex marauder for if the stone prevented death then who better to guard it than death itself. "Yet another time Harry has cheated Death of something it rightfully claimed. That's my godson." Sirius said with a smile. "Oh I'm about to be in a lot of shit for this." Sirius said to the dogs with a grin as he started to run towards the sheet of glass.

Remus used his new found control to fight against the transformation and walked calmly into the building's ruins the had followed the scent of fur and blood to the basement stairs and knew the pack was hiding under neath and his eyes flashed fire as he entered into the room, staring down one of the lesser members Remus walked to the Alpha, The man rank of death and something else, the sudden realization caused Remus to allow the corners of his mouth to ascend in a feral grin. "So your the mutt who took Fenir's place?" Remus said as he knew that if he came in and didn't assert his dominance that he may have to face the entire pack and he only wanted one fight this night.

The man wolf fully understood the mans words and he also knew a challenger when one presented itself and after he had fought against the others to take the place of Fenir this man just walked in unafraid and had the audacity to even reproach one of his wolves. The werewolf quickly sprung towards Lupin and pinning him against the wall his claw at his throat, the saliva dripping from his mandibles as he was about to rip out his throat.

Lupin's smile widened as he knew the werewolf would act this way and his eyes turned to a amber gold as the pupils became slits, his bones cracking and his muscles growing larger. Remus's form became covered in fur just as he let out a howl in challenge pushing the other werewolf back, Lupin leaped forward bringing his teeth down upon the wolf's shoulder ripping a hunk of flesh free, blood spraying across his nuzzle and into a pool underneath. There was no turning back now and the pack moved to the side as the new wolf went against their leader. This fight was a fight to the death and no one was allowed to interfere.

The Alpha let lose a howl of agony as Lupin ripped at his shoulder, the slight fear that had been present earlier was now fully evident and he swiped his good arm against Lupin's chest, the attack striking home his claws reaching deep and spilling his blood, with each droplet the alpha felt his confidence growing for maybe he could take this large wolf after all. The Alpha then reached foward with his teeth trying to attack Lupin's eye and face, but a quick turn of Lupin's head prevent it, and he only succeeding in ripping Lupin's ear and tattering it.

Lupin winced as he felt the claws rake his chest but the pain fell way to rage as he then felt his ear tattered, Remus quickly suppressed the rage of the animal and swiped his claws against the Alpha's face, his attack struck where the others had missed, he could feel his claw gouging out the Alpha's eye and raking across the other blinding the Alpha in a single blow. Remus knew he now had him and as the wolf blindly try to bite him took hold of the Alpha's jaw bringing his knee up into the others groin forcing him to his knees Remus let out a howl as he took the lower and upper jaws firmly and ripping them apart, splitting the wolf's skull and killing him instantly.

The remaining wolves quietly turned away from the fight they briefly gave a glance to the body lining the floor as they accepted their new leader and they knew though that with the power of running the pack came the responsibility of protecting them all, which was the fundamental reason that the strong led.

Sirius ran full speed at the glass the jackals quickly biting at him as he leaped through the air narrowly missing their snapping jaws, Sirius felt a surge of wind and air hit him as the glass broke and Sirius felt himself falling and doubt entered his mind as he felt his body falling, he quickly sent the sensation to that of falling into a pensive but the images came by to quickly for it to be any pensive and Sirius felt pain rack his body as he hit the ground with a thud. "And to think, I missed the sensation of pain." Sirius said through a groan attempting to straighten himself up. "Dawn?" Sirius asked himself watching the eastern sky brightening. "What the hell?" He asked as he looked at the ruins about himself, from what he knew of the mirror of erised was that it showed you your greatest desire. Sirius had wanted to go back to his old home but all he saw about himself was war torn ruins. "Well this explains a few things." He said looking around and saw a skeleton hand holding onto a wand. "Well I'll make do and they won't be needing it." Sirius said to the hand that held the wand. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The marauder said making delicate wand movements in the air as a variation of the Marauder's map appeared with the name Remus Lupin shown in full detail. "The man is still alive." Sirius said with hope and reaching up to touch the map allowing it to pull him to the other.

Remus felt the magic of the map before he saw Sirius, Lupin hadn't felt the magic in so long he almost forgot what it felt like, the spell was simple as it showed where the other Marauders were and if need be created a port key to their location and Remus looked at the werewolves who now had reverted back to their normal form with the sun rise as Sirius appeared. "Sirius? Is that really you?" Lupin asked his eyes filling with tears as he saw his friend come back from the dead to them.

Sirius smiled hugely as he raced and hugged his friend. "Yes Moony its me. My question is how are you, I created a map to get my bearings but your still alive, I thought I was dead for ages, and what I had to do to get here, I thought years." Sirius said in a rush still holding onto the man afraid to let him go as he thought he would vanish if he did.

"No Sirius, you've only been gone a few years. So much has changed The goblins have attacked, we are fighting along side our former enemies. Just so much has changed." Lupin said releasing Sirius. "Sirius I want you to meet the last remaining werewolves of England, come we have much to discuss."


	5. Chapter 5

Enemies of Enemies Chapter 5

Riddle looked over the leaders of their resistance cell, there had been a movement that Neville had learned from the trees that the few people who were remaining were joining together to create an army complete with army ranks and every one was to rank their own members so that when they came in contact with each other their would be no confusion as to who to follow, as the better leaders were to be promoted. Every wizard and muggle within Great Britain had put aside petty differences at the moment for their greater good. They stood together now just as they had done during the Nazi invasion of World War Two they were doing so again and it was just as Churchill had proclaimed. They were fighting them in the streets and they were fighting hard too. "Commander Weasely, do you think we are ready to move out and strike back? Bellatrix has stated that Harry is now to the point of mastering his own created spell and his ability with the sword is on course as well. these past few months since Lupin had gone out left Harry spending extra time to the craft. How do you feel in regards to the training that we set upon you for Draco to complete?"

Arthur looked at the newly promoted General who actually with Neville's abilities had been relaying orders to others upon the outside Arthur even held back a smile as he thought just how important the Longbottom child had become, for he was their eyes and ears to the outside as they trained and prepared within their safety of the wards. "I believe Draco is more than ready as he now has a 97% accuracy rating and he has mastered the art of blending and concealing his magical powers. Thankful to the time he spends with Hermione to master that ability for it is a difficult and stressing one they have been making an excellent team and I believe that yes we are ready to strike back."

Tom liked what he was hearing, and having spent almost an entire year with McGongal and Bellatrix even he was putting aside his prejudices against muggles. It did help to learn that Percy Weasely was leading a sleeper cell complete with M16 agents and was fighting the goblins Wizard and Muggle side by side. "Ok, Minevera how do you feel about Gabrielle? I know she has been working with Ron and you to overcome her fears and to aid us in our fight I know she is still young but sadly enough we never every able bodied fighter and is she able enough to fight?"

Minevera nodded her head. "She has learned a lot under Ron's teaching, my apologies Arthur but I didn't know Ronald had it him to be such a leader he has taken it to heart to ensure she has been properly trained and while she is not quiet the caliber of Ron Weasely she is a decent fighter and very skilled at the healing charms that Luna and Severus had been teaching her as well."

Severus then spoke up on his own behalf. "With the mention of Luna I do have the motion to let you all know that she has now become an accomplished healer that would do well at Saint Mungo's if it were still there I to agree that we are ready to strike out." Severus then gave an affirmative nod to the unspoken vote.

"Very well, I shall give the orders" Tom said as he rose from the table and the others followed suit. "Assemble every one." Tom stated to the top commanders and then exited to the back yard which had become their meeting place since they had all arrived. Tom watched as everyone assembled and he couldn't help but notice the changes that had come over the group. Harry had begun to sport a gotee and the time with Bellatrix had left his usually wild hair a bit wilder and the fact that it had often slipped his mind to cut it made it even more of a mess while in Draco was prim and cut short, the lugging of the sniper rifle and the exercise that he kept to caused him to become more cut than the others. Lucius Malfoy had began to sport his hair in a pony tail as he often dueled with George Weasely and it kept the hair out of his eyes. Yes they had all changed during their time within the burrow. "After speaking with the council this morning, its official we are going to start striking back ourselves. Lt Weasely, your teamed with Gaberille, George, and Crabbe there is a outpost on the banks of the Thames that Major Longbottom has discovered and we need it taken out as they are using it a port to assault places outside of Great Britain."

Ron looked over his team and the assignment that appeared in his hand, he was glad he was given the opportunity to be with Gaberille for they had being growing closer over the past few weeks and he was still confused by the blonde woman as he didn't know just how deep his feelings went but he did know that he would lead his team to their target and destroy it and he like most the others had been growing restless for being pent up behind the wards for so long. "Thank you General Riddle." They had been using the term close to two months now and the humor of it quickly faded after he learned that his brother Percy was a Major on the outside with his team of muggle agents and it was now just the world they lived in. Ron turning to leave didn't even have to signal to the others as they fell in beside him. George knew he didn't want a team to lead and Crabbe after being beaten very handily in a duel for leadership declined the role as well which was the reason why Ron now led this strike force and Ron was going to make sure they all left and came back together.

Tom then turning to Draco. "Draco, we have Intel from Major Percy Weasely that one of the Goblin leaders will be in Painswick and we need you to get in and to put it frankly put a bullet through his skull. Getting into the village will not be easy as it is warded and yes a easier place to infiltrate would have been idea to test your abilities but they believe the wards they have over the village is enough to keep out resistance members as only a large number of wizards working together could bring down the wards and they could kill them before they had a chance to breech. You as you know won't be trying to bring down the ward but just slip right past it." Tom then turned to Hermione. "Hermione you work well with Draco and I want you to accompany him to the outskirts to help him as there are sensory wards preventing appration within a kilometer of its borders so you two are to get just outside five kilometers and make rest of the way on foot so as not to alert them to an attack being conducted.

Draco turned to Hermione and Draco had no problem putting his life on the line as he had grown accustomed to that as a front scout for Death Eaters and with the training installed by General Weasely. "Very Well I know of the town, I know of a place we can apperate to. It will take us just under an hour moving swiftly but with stealth to reach the wards, then after that I am to go alone?" Draco put the question to her for Draco admitted to himself that he had begun to have feelings for the witch and he wanted to make sure that she knew that she was not to accompany him inside the goblin stronghold.

Hermione narrowed his eyes at the Slytherin whom she after spending the months together helping him train had started to develop feelings as well but she made certain she told no one for she was not sure that Draco felt the same way in reguards and she knew the others wouldn't accept it at all of them being together. "Yes Draco I know the orders, you just worry about hitting your target and putting that Goblin commander down." She said with fire in her voice. "Now get your rifle and lets get out of here."

Draco nodded to his father and recieved a nod in return as he went inside to gather his belongings, Draco's face was set as he begin slowly compiling his gear making sure none was left behind and Arthur's words still rang true 'Slow is smooth and smooth is fast' His dark black robes were traded for wizard counterpart of a ghillie suit, the suit had been charmed by Arthur to match any terrain and while as magical powerful as a invisibility cloak it didn't give off the magical aura of a invisibility suit either which made it perfect for remaining hidden even from wizard eyes. He picked up his rifle and double checking his bag to be sure of extra ammo for the just in case scenario, Draco then proceeded back to Hermione who had been waiting by the back door. "I'm ready, are you?" Draco said to Hermione from behind his ghilly mask.

Hermione looked at the fully outfitted Draco and this being the first time she saw him in all sniper gear she was a little taken back by the appearence, she quickly recovered though as she nodded. "I am, I'll side long apperate with you because you said you knew the layout of the place Hermione stated before turning away from Draco's veiled face and while he had the advantage of not being able to be seen behind the veil she still had the ability of quick wit and she knew she didn't want Draco seeing her reddening face at her embarrassment of being caught off guard by his suit.

Ron watched as Draco and Hermione left through the wards and quickly left on their mission before turning to his team. "Ok, what we've gathered from Percy is that the port main supply depot is here." Ron then pointed to a row of buildings surrounding a dock on the river. "I want George and Crabbe to take this building out whilst Gaberrile and I will assault this building, time delayed explosion charms set to go off at 8:30 I trust all of you know how to set the charms and then how to get out of their if trouble rises up. I don't want any heroics played out, we get in we get out."

George had to laugh at his little brother who he could see was taking the role of leader very serious and had taken it upon himself to bear the weight of the team. "We got it lil Brother we get in we blow them to kingdom come then get the hell out. Tis a simple plan really." George said with a smile.

Ron glared at his brother, he had lost to many brothers to these goblins and while he usually loved his brothers carefree attitude there were certain places that Ron felt it wasn't good to have and this was one of them. "Ok, George. that does sum up the plan, now we can get in close via this wharf here and move to our target buildings remember maximum reducto we do want to blow their asses to kingdom come and take out this supply port from them."

Crabbe looked over his and George's target and a wicked smile played over his face, he had grown far to restless and he was looking for some payback against the goblins. "This position here looks like it will be heavily guarded, I recommend actually coming down through the southern section to avoid the hostiles." Crabbe said as he traced a finger along an alley route.

Ron looked over the route suggest by Crabbe and nodded in agreement. "I agree Crabbe, be a lot less trouble that way. You go that way while me and Gaberille attack this building from the west here." Ron then outlined his own route to them. "We will meet back here at this building just to make sure the explosions work. Lets head out." Ron said to the group as they too walked to the wards ready to apperate to London. Ron though could feel the apprehension within Gaberille. "Hey you guys go ahead, give us a moment." He said calmly to George and Crabbe as they nodded and went through the wards to apperate. "Hey Gabby, nervous?" Ron asked with a smile as he watched her face.

Gabirelle slowly let her face drop for even with all the battle training she had received she was about to go back out there and her last memories of the outside world still gave her nightmares every night and she knew they would for the rest of her life. "I can't do it Ron. I'm not like you and the others I'm not a fighter." She said as tears started flowing down her face. "I want to help but I just can't I'm to afraid."

"That all?" Ron said with a disarming smile. "Hell every one of us is afraid, this is war you'd be completely nuts not to be afraid." Ron said now his tone taking more serious. "I know that I look calm and collected but trust me its just a mask. I'm scared shitless that I will lose another brother or family member tonight I'm afraid Draco won't be able to complete mission I'm afraid of all that." Ron then took a deep breath. "But in-spite of that fear, I know that we need to fight and push them back. We can help prevent other places from suffering same attacks we have and that is why I'm going out there. I don't want anyone else to lose a brother like I have. Gabby that is why we go out, so are you coming or you staying behind?" Ron then smiled as he held out his hand to her.

Gabirille felt her resolve harden as Ron spoke to her and took Ron's hand before stepping outside the wards and felt a sudden rush of air over her as Ron apperated to their drop location. "Sorry for the delay guys but lets kill some Goblin bitches."

George and Crabbe glanced at each other and laughed at the comment. "All right wee one, now we're on the same page. George and I are moving out now. Stay Safe you two." Crabbe said just before He and George left their safe house

Ron looked at Gabirelle who just just released his arm. "Lets move out as well." Ron said before walking out of the safe house with Gabirelle right behind him.

Hermione looked over the surroundings and had to give credit for all of Arthur's training for once they had landed from Draco's apperation. She still had to suppress the chills she got from it, for a normal apperation was just a myriad of colors swirling past you in a colorful display of lights. The death eater apperation that Draco knew was dark and cold and the feeling of moving and standing still all at the same moment it was if they passed into another realm to teleport. "Ok, Draco its five kilometers to the east of here, we can avoid the road and get to the wards with minimal chance of encounter.

Draco surveyed his surroundings as well and recalling from his memory of what he knew of the place and of his report that he had obtained as to where the goblin leader would be staying. "The country side should be quite, when I get there I'm going to get into Saint Mary's church and take position there. I want you here." Draco then created a magical map of the surrounding side in 3d. "I want you to stay and wait for me at this location because once I make the shot and head out there won't be any need to wait till we're outside the apperation zone ok?" Draco then waived his map away and dispersing the magical signature.

Hermione agreed and they both started their methodical maneuvers towards the town They had been going slow and avoiding the road when Hermione held up her hand. She suddenly hit the ground and crawled up the small hill that had hidden them from view and looking down she saw a small goblin outpost. "Shit" she mouthed to Draco who had come along side her. "I'll create a distraction you need to get into the wards its less than 100 meters that way and you need to get so you can take that shot."

Draco looked at her and knew why she had been chosen as his partner and knew that this here was it. He was going to need a complete cover and Hermione was to be the one that offered it. "Mione be safe out there ok, don't pull any Gryfindoor shit ok? if it gets to rough, get out there I will get past the wards then take out the leader." Draco said his voice filled with concern over the woman that had been his training partner and confident for the past several months and had encouraged him through the nights that he thought he would never master the folding.

Hermione smiled. "You just use your Slytherin mind to get in there and kill that bastard ok?" Hermione then moved away from Draco back down the hill to a spot where she could rise and run to a location and start a small bombardment upon the camp. "Vendemortis" Hermione called as she unleashed her spell against the camp. The spell caught three goblins unaware and killed them instantly, while the remaining four had been quick enough to hit the ground and be missed by the death wind. "Now time to move." Hermione stated as she turned to run drawing the remaining Goblins after her.

Draco watched from his covered position as the goblins started to chase after Hermione. 'Good girl.' Draco thought to himself before slowly approaching the wards, focusing entirely upon his magic he willed it to fold against itself and then cancel itself out as he felt the wards attempting to search for something but being unable to find his magic due to the folding process allowed him to pass through the without incident and once he was safely upon the other side Draco released the folded magic and breathed a sigh of relief as he started his way to Saint Mary's church to set up his shot upon the Falcon Inn and to the goblin leader.

Ron had been keeping in touch with George via a special charm invented by George that resembled muggle radios, George's orginal plans had been to use it for pranks in the class room and to spy upon other people but they didn't perfect it before the battle of Hogwarts and with the unexpected aid of Lucius Malfoy who was revealed to be a genius at creating and developing charms and spells which was the foundation of Malfoy Industries and it was that skill that he used to take a small old money company that dealt primary on Diagon Alley to a world wide Wizard Fortune 500 company. So with the aid of Lucius, George now had a charmed ear bud for every member of their cell. "George. I'm setting curse number three, I have two more to go. Crabbe how are you?"

Crabbe listened to the chatter within his ear bud before responding. "I just finished curse number five. I'm heading back to the safe house now I saw some goblin patrols moving along side the building next to yours Ron so be sharp." Crabbe stated in report.

"Copy that Crabbe, Gabby keep a sharp eye and which curse are you on?" Ron asked to the young veela hoping everything was going well for her.

"I'm on curse number four Ron, I'll be done in just a moment I just have one more building before I'm heading back to the safe house as well and then we can get out of here." Gabirelle replied back as she finished the wand movements for the explosive curse. " Number four done."

"Good job Gabby." George stated through the ear piece as he already having finished his curse run was watching over the goblin patrols that were there to ensure that nothing wrong was to happen. "Ron have you finished your two yet?"

"I have, I'm moving back to the safe house now." Ron replied back as he started towards the exit door and away from the the goblins.

"Cancel that, move to Gabby's location. Gabby move your ass and hide you got a three goblin patrol coming into your building now. All heavily armored so gabby get hidden." George stated through his ear bud as he watched the goblins enter into Gabby's building.

Gabirelle began to panic as she saw the door opening and the goblins enter into the building she moved further back into the shadows hoping she had not been seen and that she could remain hidden from their sight and that they would just leave. 'No one's here no ones here.' She kept repeating it to herself still praying they would just turn around.

Ron moved quickly towards the final supply depot, he was going to make sure that Gabby got out of there and he would fight them all to make sure of it. Ron suddenly stopped just before he neared the door listening to the inside as the goblins spoke amongst themselves Ron didn't speak goblin nor did he ever care to learn for all he cared the language could go extinct along with those creatures that spoke it. Ron though got antsy when all the voice suddenly stopped and could hear the drawing of blades.

Gabirille quickly drew in a breath as one of the goblins had been turning and hearing her breath the goblins all stopped chattering and begin to draw their swords. Gabrielle knew her time was up as the goblins started to come closer when the door was suddenly kicked in by Ronald and the flood of light briefly blinded the goblins as they were slow to react. "Sectumsempra" She cried quickly to the back of one of the goblins who was spared most of the damage by his forged armor but she was glad to see him howl in pain at the cuts that did make it through. Her eyes grew wide though at the fact that one of the goblins turned around to face her after she wounded his comrade."Ron any time!" She cried as she thought of another spell.

Ron quickly looked over the goblin and cast a super sensory spell upon the goblin facing him and combing it with his own version of Sectumsempra that dealt with not large intense deep slashes but thousands of small cuts designed to cause pain and bleeding at the same time and Ron using his talent of combing spells used it in great relation of the two spells and watched as the Goblin hit the ground as though it had been hit with an ongoing Cruciatus curse. Ron knew that the super heightened nerve endings and the little cuts would prevent that goblin from rising before it bled out then turned his attention to the two remaining. "Hey ass face, why don't you leave her alone and try taking me on!" Ron taunted the goblin before watching it try to rush him.

Gabirelle watched as Ron combined two more spells for maximum effect, she knew through the training that they had worked together that he was a master at that ability and he could wield it to devastating effects against targets but seeing it in action made it all the more real for her. Gabby though snapped out of it as she saw the one she wounded with the slashing charm now attempt to rush her again. Quickly backing away her first spell had been Stupify to only see it bounce off the Goblins chest armor when she suddenly remembered a charm that her sister had taught her long ago. "Inversées dans" She said as she aimed right at the goblin armor and smiled as the armor quickly entered the body of the goblin pushing outward against the rib cage and Gabirelle thought she would be sick as the armor broke the rib cage and cause it to break and splint apart erupting forth from the body leaving a cracked shell of blood and splintered bone lying upon the floor.

Ron saw the charm that Gabirelle had performed and was proud of her, but now he had his own problem as he was fighting the goblin and having to keep casting Protego to avoid the sword slashes kept Ron on the defensive and unable to go offensive with any spells. Ron was growing more frustrated as he launched spell after spell though best he could do with keeping the Protego up was a simple Stupify. Ron finally was getting tired of the constant sword slashes when cast a small reducto blast spell knocking the goblin back wards giving him room to breathe. "Petrificus Totalus" Ron stated as the Goblin became motionless then with a quick flick of his wand. "Tarantallegra" Ron stated as he watched the Goblins legs try to fight against body bind and Ron turned his face away when he heard the snapping of the bones within the legs and of the severed arties within as well as the goblin bled out onto the floor.

"Ron!." Gabirelle cried as she looked at the explosion curse that had been modified to glow red when about to explode. "I think the reducto set it off." She cried out as she rushed towards the door knowing she wouldn't make it in time.

Ron quickly grabbed her and threw he down underneath him as he muttered "Defalter Conplexus" As the shield spell encompassed Gabirelle allowing his face to catch a wall of fire and debree his senses upon his right side instantly going black before the rest of his body followed shortly.

Gabirelle even though under the shield spell was knocked into a pillar of the wall and was quickly rendered unconscious from the blow as she did not even stir when Crabbe rushed in to see if they were ok. Crabbe seeing the badly injured Ron quickly gathered him in a fireman's carry and muttered a wandless Levicorpus to Gabirelle for George was watching their backs and keeping the safe house safe and was unable to be there to carry her. "Damn it Ron what is with you Gryfindoors and trying to be the fucking hero?" He asked to the unresponsive Weasely. "Remind me to kill you if you live you stubborn ass hole." Crabbe stated before approaching the safe house and fully expecting to see George opening the door for him he was shocked to see that instead of the red head it was a ghost. "Sirius?"

Draco entered into the town carefully looking over the amounts of cover and at the large amounts of rubble the Goblins had caused with the destruction of the town. He move slowly across it all, sometimes even crawling and lying still as a goblin patrol passed just next to him. His ghilly suit hiding him from their presence, Draco had barely even breathed as they walked by and waited for them to pass away before he finally made it to Saint Mary's Draco made his way up into bell tower of the church and looked towards the Falcon inn, studying the angle and range he knew this would be a difficult shot but he also knew that Hermione was counting on him to make this shot and he knew he couldn't rush it as he studied his surroundings the inn was not a straight shot but at an angle and he would have to compensate for that as well as bullet drop and it didn't help that he had an oncoming wind which meant more bullet resistance so even further calculation as he would only have the one shot and he would be damned if he missed.

"OK, Draco just like target practice.' Draco told himself as he looked over the inn through his scope and was glad he could easily tell which goblin was the leader for he was the most decorated and had he been using spells would have been the hardest to drop for he was mostly covered in spell resistant armor, his face plate though revealed his face and upper forehead and that was where Draco was planning on putting his shot. Straight through his goblin skull."Show me your face and I'll cure all your troubles." Draco said quietly to the surroundings as he steadied his rifle and brought it down and with tweaking the dragon eye scope for the variables. Draco brought the bead right upon the right eye of the goblin. Holding his breath to steady his aim Draco gently squeezed the trigger and as the shot rang out, the Goblin leader dropped a gaping hole in his skull where the bullet had entered and the wall behind him covered in gray matter from the exit wound.

The goblins began searching all around for the assailant trying to figure out who or what had breached their wards for they knew this location was safe and nothing could get past their wards or so they had thought and when another guard dropped from a bullet wound to the head the guards were now frantic as they raced inside to be away from the unseen killer.

Draco quickly stood up, taking his gun with him as he knew he had killed his target and three other guards before they ran and got away. He knew his time was up and he had to get back to Hermione and help her with the Goblins outside the wards and with all the Goblins running at their leader he knew he could make faster time getting out than he had getting in.

"Sirius Black?" Crabbe said before laying Ron down and moving Gabirelle next to him. "I thought you were dead." He knew that right now the important thing was getting Ron healed and he honestly didn't want to fight with Black. For Crabbe knew he couldn't beat him if he wanted to and he had to get Ron healed.

"No I'm not dead, Crabbe you oaf and I don't want to fight you. Lupin has caught me up with the ongoing incidents that have happened and I know you and your Death Eater ilk is actually on the right side this time but what happened to Ron?" Sirius concerned over his god sons best friend. "What happened Crabbe?"

Crabbe looked at George who looked just as dumbfounded as he was before answering. "He was caught in a magical explosion our mission had been to destroy the port and the supply depot away from the Goblins that part was a success but Ron was caught in the explosion when it went off and he chose to put a shield over Gabirelle making her unharmed other than being knocked out while he caught it full on." Crabbe explained to the elder Black. "I don't know if I can heal this as oddly enough Gabby was our best healer and she's knocked out as well."

Sirius pulled out his wand. "I can save his life, but looking at his face I can't save his eye and it will be massive scarring upon that side as well." Sirius said with regret as he begin casting a healing ritual.

George then spoke up. "Thank you Sirius and I'm sure Ron can live without a eye sadly enough but do your best to save his life." George said fearful he was about to lose another brother right in front of him. "Anything I can do to help I will do it Black."

"Just be quiet and allow me to work." Sirius said calmly as he began pulling out the curse residue left from the explosion. "Ok Ron your not dieing on me now, I've been there and you do not want to go there for a very long time." Sirius said with a eccentric grin that oddly enough reminded Crabbe and George of Bellatrix back at the Burrow.

Gabirelle shook her head as she looked up and saw Sirius Black working on Ron with Crabbe and George standing near by. "What happened is Ron ok?" The half-veela said tears running down her face. "You can not let him die!"

"He won't die, but we don't need hysterics now either." Sirius said to the distraught girl. "I've managed to extract the curse and stem the bleeding oddly enough we are lucky that he caught it in the face as less area required to heal and it was the curse residue that did the most damage not the actual explosion and as I was telling George he won't ever see out of that eye again but yes the boy will live."

"That's man will live." Ronald said from the floor as he woke just in time to hear Sirius Blacks diagnostic. "Sirius, what how?" He said before passing out again and his head rolling to the side.

"I've done best I can for him here but he needs proper healing. Sad as I am to admit it, he needs Severus to tend to him now." Sirius said with a sigh. "I'll apperate him to the Burrow with me, the rest of you get moving."

"Ok Black, Gabirelle apperate with 'll be ready at the Burrow." Crabbe said as he took Gabirelle's arm and vanished in a cloud of blackness.

Sirius looked at George who was looking back. "Yes George its me and I got your brother don't worry we're not losing him. I want you to destroy this place right before you leave, don't allow them any possible way to trace us ok?"

George nodded his head in understanding as he started the casting of the explosive spells and curses. Watching Sirius apperate away with his brother he then uttered the incantation for the explosives to go off five seconds after he apperated and with a quick thought he vanished and one more explosion ripped the London sky as their mission had been a complete success and their port was now inoperable.

Draco approached the wards and folding his magic upon itself again to allow passage he quietly slipped out of the town and ran towards their agreed meeting location. "Hermione can you hear me?" He asked through his ear bud that he wore and hoping Hermione would be able to answer him back.

"I hear you Draco. I just have a prob-" Hermione quickly blurted out before the call was suddenly stopped.

Draco who had been going at a lope to save energy now turned into a dead sprint as he raced towards the location of the ear piece for it had been his fathers idea to install a location charm within each ear piece so that others could find them if problems arose and Draco slowed his running as he came to a hill and getting into a crouch, Draco made his way to the top of the hill and he was impressed for Hermione had managed to take all but one goblin out and this one was standing over her and she was not injured save for a small cut on her head that Draco surmised had come when the goblin hit her upon the head knocking way her ear piece. Draco instantly hit his belly as he chambered a round and brought his scope down upon the goblins head and with a gentle squeeze caused the goblins head to bend backwards and the goblin to fall over dead from the fatal gun shot.

Hermione quickly let out a breath of relief as fighting the goblins in pairs had drained her for it was difficult going against their spell resistant armor but only the last one remained and it had snuck up upon her and knocked her wand away before she could cast a spell and when Draco had contacted her it had been at the exact moment her wand was knocked from her grasp then it had hit her in the head with the hilt of the goblins blade. "I suppose that's another one I owe you for huh?" Hermione said with a smile as Draco removed his mask and let it fall upon his shoulders held by the strings. "If I didn't know better I'd say your becoming a guardian angel of sorts Captain Malfoy ." Hermione continued as she moved closer to Draco for she wanted to finally know where she stood with him and all the ineundos and silly games they played while beating around the bush she had finally grown tired of.

Draco watched as she moved closer and he knew that it was dangerous being here in the country side in goblin territory but he was tired of the games as well and he moved closer to Hermione, he slung his gun across his shoulder before putting his arms around. "Hermione I'm tired of the games and all the is he? Is sheI." Draco then pressed his lips to hers and kissed her. "I've fallen in love and damn it I don't care who knows but I'm tired of not showing how I really feel."

"About bloody time." Hermione said in response as the games of the past few months between them came to an end and she kissed him in return. "I feel the same way Draco I was just not sure if you did as well." Hermione said as she magically summoned her wand to her hand.

"I do Hermione." Draco said as he gripped her around the waist and with a grin caused the black clouds to encircle and engulf them to propel them back to the burrow. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while. It is hard to find motivation when reviews are not steadily incoming. The story is fully finished, I just need to find the motivation of publishing it. Of course I own nothing and I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you do Please let me know :)

General Riddle looked over the map of Scotland. The Goblins had moved the capital from London to Hogwarts. It was smaller, thus more easily defendable and it didn't have vast debris field and buildings that offered hiding spots for rebel forces. They have been making considerable headway against the goblin forces. Striking at what appeared to random points, each point carefully considered and debated to see which attack would pull the most defenders. Once the goblins were pulled to that location another area would be attacked by another cell group. Riddle though saw a problem. He would have to assault Hogsmeade before he could even thinking of putting an assault on Hogwarts. "Damn those four. The gobins have taken very well to the fortifications of the school. There was a reason I didn't attack till we were fully numbered and in strength. The wards prevent any assault unless from the very front. Hogsmeade village was put in place as a buffer because you can also protect the village before one can even attempt to assault the school." Riddle threw down his wand. "There's no way around it. Hogsmeade must be taken if we're to have any chance at all at this. According to our intelligence reports the place is fully garrisoned and I know that anyone attempting to assault the place will very well akin to a suicide mission. Think Normandy." Tom said as he sat down in his chair looking over the assembled senior officers, everyone of them silent for the moment.

Draco sat upon the broken concrete beam, his rifle in front of him broken apart as he cleaned it, going through the motions, his eyes upon Ronald, for after the incident with the goblin leader he had been sent on several more missions. He did find that other than Hermione that his best work was alone. Draco turned his attention away from the red head, his thoughts turning towards the incident of his return to the Burrow and his fear of what his father might say. Sure enough, when he had returned, Lucius had taken him into one of the back rooms, cast a muffalito charm and looked at his soon.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Lucius said with eyes narrowed at Draco. "Have you not anything to say about blood purity? She is a muggle born."

Draco listened to his father rant, allowing him to get it out of his senses then with the Malfoy smirk that only he or his father could do. "Well actually, yes I am out of my mind. I have been for a while now, she actually keeps me sane. Working with her has been the only comfort I've had since the Battle of Hogwarts." Draco said not blinking or wavering eye contact.

"So you love her?" Lucius asked his eyes unwavering as well, locked with Draco's

Draco nodded his head affirmative. "I do father, I know she is muggle born but that really doesn't matter now does it?" He asked of his father.

To Draco's surprise his father just smiled. "I was wondering when you say it out loud. I've noticed a connection ever since that battle actually, Draco you are my son. I will support you in anything and everything you do that you have my word as a Malfoy on I'm just glad you stop beating around the damn bush." Lucius then nodded to his son. "You do know that if you get her pregnant out of wedlock though, I'll kill you right?"

Draco shook the cobwebs from his head as the memory faded and went to Ronalds call. "What's the situation?"

Ron turned his one good eye to to view Draco, his other despite the best efforts of Snape and Luna working together they were not able to save the eye and Ron unlike Moody did not care for a prostetic even a magical one.  
>"We are aware thanks to Percy's MI6 agents that they do have a mining operation within London, most of the magical stones that built their bank can be found right underneath their feet. They of course are master miners and know how to work the stones. Its been confirmed that this London mine is actually not just some small mine, its in fact one of their largest stockpiles." Ron grinned, his scarred face contorting. "That, my friend, is why we're going to destroy it."<p>

"Ron,you ever think you might enjoy your job a little too much?" Draco asked the red head, with a look of mock concern because he know that Ron did enjoy his job, "I mean, middle of war, using high explosives. what's not to love?"

"You just keep your sights on the guards and let me blow the fucking place up."

"My your vocabulary has improved." Neville said as he came from the shadows. "What would Gabby said if she heard you speak like that." Neville stated with a sigh. "You have the plans, correct?"

Draco and Ronald just looked at the herbalist. "Nope, we plan on winging it." They both said in unison before both shaking their heads. Ronald barely whispering. "Here's your sign."

Sirius looked around and seeing Lucius and Severus work together, as well as Crabbe and George it was still surreal to him. The main thing that was almost to much for him to believe was how much Riddle cared about his teammates, it didn't matter to him whither they were former death eater or order member. He had been on several missions now and though he hadn't forgiven the man he could see that Tom Riddle had placed himself in harms way to take a blow on more than one occasion. Sirius though was a marauder and he had learned long ago from James and Lupin how to read people. He could see that Riddle had at times cast a sideways glance at his cousin, and wonder how long it would take for the Ex-Dark lord to make his move.

"Bella?" Riddle said to the woman after one of her trainings with Harry, her hair disheveled as normal as she walked with a look of aloofness. "I have a mission for you, I want you." Tom then paused. "I want you to be the one who takes Hogsmeade. Your one of our best fighters, Now I want you though to go with Sirius, You two will have the best chance to take it." Tom then placed his hands upon her shoulders. "Your good, but your a Slytherin. I want you to use your head I want you to come back to us ok?"

Bellatrix looked at the man she had called Lord, and Tom, even at times the Riddler just to see him get mad. Now though she couldn't match his eyes as she could see the feelings within them and she wanted to hold him and kiss his lips. She instead turned her face and nodded. "Yes, my lord. I'll take the place. You have my word it will be done." She said as she rushed out of the room, first time in her life fearful for someone other than herself.

"You can come in Sirius." Tom said to the door as He knew that Black was listening at the door. "Sirius. Sirius." He said as he collapsed in to the chair. "I'm a horrible horrible person."

"Yes you are." Sirius said with no humor at all. "You've killed and tormented countless thousands." Sirius then started pacing back and forth across the room. "Now I'll be honest with you Riddle, you are making steps in the right direction but this entire war does not clean your hands of the blood you've stained them with."

Riddle nodded his head. "I know Sirius, I have much to atone for, too much. I spent my entire life trying to beat an enemy that has no right to be defeated. I'm seeing what good is living forever if your alone. I've seen people willingly throw themselves in front of a sword, or a spell to protect a loved one. I saw that, that night when I killed James and Lilly. I thought it was their weakness, their love for another." Riddle let his face fall into his hands.

"Don't you dare cry you bastard." Sirius said as he reached for the general pulling him to his feet. "You don't deserve to mourn those you killed, you don't know what it is to feel love and to feel it be placed in mortal peril and wish you could throw yourself in front of it just to make sure they are safe, you don't know that. You are not allowed to mourn." Sirius said his eyes fully of black hatred.

"There was a time I would agree with you." Riddle said deadpan. "There was a time when I cared only for myself, Sirius. I can no longer say that." As he looked past the animagus to the door that Bellatrix just left through. "I need you to bring her back to me, I can't lose her." Tom said as he spoke from his heart. "I know now what it is that everyone of my soldiers or the order members felt. "Sirius, you match her in skills. Only Lucius and Severus are better fighters than you and they are required here. I want you to go with her and take Hogsmeade, I will need your Gryfindor bravery to see her safe back to me."

`Crunch' was the sound of Sirius's fist hitting Riddles nose breaking it cleanly. "You finally know what it is to feel for someone else do you Riddle?" Sirius said his anger not receding.

"I do Sirius." Riddle then didn't even touch his nose, as he could feel the blood trickling down. "Sirius, I know I can never repay what I've done. I know that what I ask is in itself an unforgivable act. Sirius, I'm asking for your forgiveness, I know I don't deserve it I don't deserve to even ask for it."

Sirius staggered back as he couldn't believe what was happening in front of him, the Dark Lord Voldermort in front of him, nose bleeding, head hanging down in shame unable to meet his eyes asking, no begging him for his forgiveness of his atrocious acts. "Lilly Evans, once told me that hatred only begets hatred and the worst thing you can ever do to your enemy is forgive them for then they will know that you are superior to them. Riddle, you have my forgiveness." Sirius stated with no kindness but it was sincere as he watched the man slouch yet appear as the weight of the world have been lifted off his shoulders. "Tom." Sirius said just before exiting. "I'll bring her back." Sirius said before stepping out and closing the door.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: The Bastards in this story are a homage to one of my favorite writers of all fan fiction. He actually got me started years ago and the characters are in homage to him. So NMR68 I salute you. As of course I own nothing, even the OC's in this one. As always your reviews make me smile

Sirius looked over at his cousin and then down at the cottages and shops that made of Hogsmeade. "Well, I can only really see about thirty five goblins and maybe a few commanders. Should be easy." Sirius said with a laugh. "So, cousin I think we have a good chance."

"Bellatrix, looked at her cousin with wide eyes. "I think we have an excellent chance cousin. I think I can kill them all before you even make it down this hill." She said with glee. "I've been waiting to be let off my leash for a while and rip their filthy little throats out. I'm going to have fun." Bellatrix said with a clap as she pulled out her wand, the walnut feeling good within her grasp. "Well, Sirius. I think that we should have begin, I wanna taste their blood."

Sirius understood where Bellatrix was coming from and for once, he could tap into the black family madness and he let loose a howl as his eyes narrowed and looked down upon the goblins. "Lets kill some gobbies." Sirius said as he quickly transformed into his animagus form and started to rush down the embankment to lead the assault.

"That's the spirit, I think though you can use to be a little bigger, at least that's what she said." Bellatrix said with sadistic glee. "Engorgio!" She said as she cast her spell on Sirius, enlarging his hound form. "There, its Dire-Sirius." Bellatrix said before she blinked down and started to fight.

Sirius felt his bones grow larger and stronger from Bellatrix's spell and his canine jaw twisted in grin as he smelled a faint stench of fear from the goblin he had been bearing down upon, Bellatrix's spell had hit him mid air and with his increased weight. It was as nothing to topple the goblin, his jaws wide he ripped at the creatures throat tearing out its larynx, the black blood dripping from his maw as he let loose another feral hound. 'Your Grim has come!' Sirius thought to himself as he watched the goblins start to charge.

"Oh, pretty blood." Bellatrix said as she materialized, drawing upon the magic. "Proxsteti!" Bellatrix called out, the ward quickly encompassing both Sirius and herself, the goblins rushing forth were cast back, several flying. "Sirius, advance, but if need be fall back to this area here and we will make a stand but now lets push!" Bellatrix then turned her face away from Sirius and rushed forward. "Pinualitis!" Bellatrix stated as several feathers flew out of wand, there razor edges were slicing towards the goblins, the creatures raising their shield's the magic of the shields held against the razor blades, but several feathers managed to break through the goblins shield wall slicing their skin deep.

Sirius watched as Bellatrix razor feathers assaulted the goblins, Sirius rushed forward as well, the slant of a roof reached all the way to the ground and to him was the perfect ramp as his four legs quickly gained speed and as he was half way up. Sirius launched himself off the roof metamorphosing mid-air directly over the goblins, his wand pointed downward as their shields were pointed toward Bellatrix. "Caniferus!" As several dog heads erupted from his wand, all ablaze as the struck the goblins from above incinerating them all.

"That takes care of the welcoming committee." Bellatrix stated as she let her razor feathers fall to the ground. "But I think those guys are going to be more fun." Bellatrix said as goblins started to encircle them all, cutting off their retreat and laughs and bow strings growing taught could be heard as the goblins were waiting for their symbol to execute the two wizards in their midst.

Draco had moved in silently, Ron had given him strict orders that he was not to be captured, Draco laughed and joked that he thanked him for caring. Ron had simply said he didn't want his attack plans compromised, and now Draco was on the roof of Victoria Tower over looking the rubble of what had been the house of commons Library, Big Ben clock had been reduced to mere debris as well, Draco now once again being in the heart of London was feeling the rage build within him. Draco pushed the feelings down as he knew he would have to have a calm head. "This is over hawk 1 in position. I'm looking at the St. Thomas Hospital now, its crawling in goblin miners not able to see any human life." Draco said into his ear piece as he waited a response.

"Good job, Over-Hawk. Merlin will be flowing down the river soon." Ron said in regards to his teams name for this assault which consisted of Neville, Crabbe, Hermione, Gabby with himself. "Arthur will be joining us as well, I hear he actually got him self a few knights." Ron spoke of Percy's team name. "Fred is coming in with Percy and he's got a regiment of muggle forces in their boat. We're going to attack river side and try to attack that hospital and its underground mine with every thing we got. Your to be our guardian eyes up there so don't let us down." Ron said quietly as he had come to respect his one time enemy.

"Your not getting all soft on us are you little bro?" Percy asked as he had come into range upon their radio's. "The Bastard's and I are getting into range we will be able to assault as soon as we get the clear." Percy said as he looked over his team, this team he had been a member now close to a year and had grown to respect each one of them, from different backgrounds each one of them had stepped up to the challenge and with so many different back grounds they effectually called themselves The Bastards.

Ron knew this was not the time to be getting into an argument even one so trivial so he looked down river and with the aid of his omniculars surveyed the defenses and weakness. "Ok, every one get ready. Over hawk, take out the sentry on the back of the building. Move in!"

Draco had had the sentry in his sights now for the past five minutes and when Ron had given him the signal to fire, Draco gently squeezed the trigger and watched from across the river as the Sentry fell and the Wizards and commandos stormed the once hospital now mine.

"Protego!" Bellatrix shouted as several bolts were released, the bolts being deflected by her shield as she quickly ducked allowing Sirius to release his spells, both with his wandless and the wand, the two began a dance that only the two in their madness could follow.

"Avada Kedevara." Sirius shouted as his wand launching the green light went underneath Bellatrix's arm, allowing her to target the charging goblin behind him.

"Fiendfyre!" Bellatrix shouted as the black fire erupted from her wand, the fire destroying two goblins as she contorted in sync with Sirius allowing them to defend and assault as one. "Avada Kedevara" Bella shouted releasing her own killing curse as Sirius threw up a shield.

"Ardortego!" Sirius cried as he let lose a wall of fire that quickly incinerated two arrows that were coming in. "Atralux!" Sirius shouted as he danced with Bellatrix once more, releasing a ray of pure black light striking a goblin in the face, the anti-material spell causing his skull to concave, Sirius quickly ducked again as Bellatrix fired off a spell right beside his face.

"Alarte Ascendare-maximo!" Bellatrix said with glee as she shot her spell at three goblins, sending the goblins shooting skyward, her cackle earning a moment's glance from Sirius as he then laughed at her ploy, the goblins though warded against most spells could not break the laws of physics and Bellatrix smiled as the goblins landed with a crunch of bone and sinew being snapped. Bellatrix's eyes though were upon the advancing goblins for as everyone that they killed in their dance, several more seemed to take their place. "You know Sirius, I'm starting to think they have called in reinforcements."

"Confringo!" Sirius shouted as he pointed his spell at one of the goblins and then with left hand he rapidly brought his hand underneath his arm pointing in the opposite direction. "Tellusvoto!" Sirius commanded as magic rushed from his hand and caused the earth to send a shock wave launching several goblins backwards. "Only more to kill my cousin, only more to kill!" Sirius replied back in earnest.

Bellatrix laughed as she once again twirled with Sirius, their magics feeding off the other, allowing both to feel renewed with every spell cast. "Jormungandr Andardrattur!" Bellatrix shouted, her conventional smooth voice taking harse tones as the ancient norse curse erupted from her being, the air about her filled with noxious fumes and poison, several goblins unable to stand against the curse fell to the ground, grabbing their throats, their nose and ears flooding forth with blood as the ancient poison dealt its deadly works.

"You are a brave woman to call the breath of that serpent." Sirius said with an edge to his voice. "More reckless than fiendfyre, but good job!" Sirius said as sweat was running down his brow. Sirius's canine eyes though caught sight of a arrow heading straight for Bella's chest. Quickly maneuvering, Sirius threw himself into the arrow's path catching it in his right shoulder the cursed tip beginning to work immediately as both could feel their magical connection severed. "elfu-asafishe!" Sirius quickly said to the wound but knowing the damage was done due them no longer being able to empower each other, neither could stand long against the remaining goblins. "Damn, that hurts." Sirius said as he attempted to pull the arrow out, but quickly just snapped off the shaft. "I'll deal with it later."

"You'll be dead later!" Bellatrix said to her cousin. "That is why you shouldn't be in Gryfindoor, you always end up doing stupid shit." Bellatrix said as she cast a protection spell, the fatigue quickly running up on her as she no longer had the symbiotic magic of Sirius. "Sirius, I think this may be the end." She said in her care-free manner a cackle upon her lips as she watched the goblins start to encircle, they knew their prey had taken a wound and like all predators, they begin circling just waiting to bring the kill shot.

Percy must had made a outstanding sight as he held a wand of magic in one hand and a glock within the other. "Move it Bastards!" Percy shouted to his team for after Draco had taken out the sentry, they knew they had to remove this focus point of magical energy if their next assault would be successful, Percy hoped Bellatrix and Sirius was securing their foothold, but now they had to cut off this supply depot. "Descendo!" Percy shouted to a selection of loose rubble that was directly above four charging goblins, the rubble effectively crushing the goblins as they pushed forward.

Nevile watched as Percy and his team of Muggle's rushed the mine and Percy's use of a descent charm to crush the front defenders, The herbamage knew that he would be needed with his thoughts on Luna and the others that depended upon them, Nevile rushed forward, his hands becoming encased with dirt as he uttered words to the roots buried underneath the building, and the roots taking life and acting as if they were two serpents being charmed, erupted forth from the ground, flying forward impaling two goblins, their black blood oozing down the roots. "Moving forward." Neville simply stated as he and Percy led point.

Ron had to admire the herbamage, how he had gone from the kid who couldn't remember what he had forgotten to now being one of their most powerful wizards. "Every one move up." Ron said into his com as they all started to rush the mine and throw open the doors that led down into the bowels but his eye quickly widened as Neville was thrown backwards from an onslaught of a goblin commander, the goblin's hammer ready to come crashing down upon his skull when a large bang erupted past his ear.

"Scratch one Goblin." Draco said as he took down the goblin, his bullet catching the goblin between the eyes, splattering the back of his skull against the back wall. "You guys got four more coming down from the roof. Several dozen within the mine itself that I can read via thermal through my scope."

"Thank you over-hawk. We're moving down,You keep them off this door." Percy said as he helped Neville up just before Ron joined him and George. "Lets do this." Percy said as he looked at his two remaining brothers. "Time to make them pay for messing with family." Earning a nod from both Ron, his scarred face and eye next to George's grim face the Weasely brothers along with their teams started their internal assault.

Sirius looked at the rising full moon as he could feel his magic reserves starting to grow weary. "Well, if we die at least we took many of these bastards with-" But his words were quickly silenced by a fearsome howl that was echoed by many more. Sirius turned his attention to the hill that they had descended from just earlier and there was Lupin in full were-wolf, members of his pack emerging from around him.

The werewolf pack drawn together under Lupin looked to their alpha for the signal and their fangs bared at Lupins howl as the wolves leapt down the hill. Their blood lust, risen in fury against the goblin tormentors, their feral minds directed at one objective. The death of every remaining goblin. Lupin quickly outpaced his pack as he leapt and assaulted one of the goblins, his claws ripping at the goblins armor tearing it from the creature exposing his chest, then Lupin attacked with such ferocity that even Bella had to look away as his fangs ripped into the goblins flesh, breaking rib and splattering blood across his face. Lupin ripping out the goblins heart, spat it to the side as he gave a howl of victory over his foe before narrowing his yellow eyes at another goblin. His canine face smiling just before he lunged.

The sound of gunfire and spells being cast echoed through out the mines, a Sectumsempra could be heard right before a 10 round burst of automatic fire, the single shot of a 9mm could made out right before a another spell was cast. "Gabby, you've got three above you." Draco said as he watched the turmoil from his scope, which with multiple other charms had the infrared version that Draco had used earlier to spy the earlier goblins. "Hermione, you've got one coming from the floor straight down." Draco then watched as several Goblins came rushing towards the door, three quick shots incapacitated them as they fell dead as they tried to escape the mine. "Just took out 3 trying to escape."

"Thank you Draco." Hermione said as she still thought of Draco, their relationship had begun to bloom and now they could almost be seen together when they were returned to the burrow, Hermione wanted nothing more than this war to be over so she would never have to fight again but now she knew she had to fight. "Aeternitas tarraingíodh!" Hermione said with force as the spell Luna and herself had been creating went into effect. The effect was more than Hermione had even hoped for as the temporal displacement caught several goblins within its effect, their bodies rapidly aging then reverting back to normal the stress of the vortex causing the goblins to scream in agony as their bodies could no longer take the abuse began to unweave themselves.

Crabbe watched as the time spell weaved by Hermione decimated a group of Goblins, his attention though was focused on securing their last spot. The Weasely brothers were literally performing a genocide upon the Goblins, allowing none to live, their spells all complementing each other for maximum effect, nothing within the mine could withstand long against the three as they fought down to his level as he had reached the main destruction point for using the muggles construction blue prints they have discovered that a magical ley line coincided just perfectly with several muggle gas lines and a timed explosive here would bring the place down all around them. Crabbe's job now with four of Percy's Bastards was to hold the spot till Ron could make it with the explosive items that Severus and Lucius had cooked up. "Bout time you boys got here!" Crabbe shouted as the Wizards finally reached them, Ron pulling his backpack off with Severus's potions.

"Got caught up on the third tier." Ron said quickly as he begin to plant the explosive potions around the area. "Now, Severus say's that these charges will bring down the entire place and destroy the magical ley line the goblins are using to hold the island. We destroy this, we take out half their ability to fight back. We just have to make sure we get the hell out before this place comes crashing down." Ron then looked at the ones gathered. "Everyone clear out. I'm setting it now." Ron watched as they nodded and all begin their rush to exit the building. "Burn in hell." Ron said as he made the wand movements, creating the small timed explosive orb. "We've got five minutes now to fully exit." Ron shouted within his ear piece as he too started to run for the door. "Get the fuck out now!"

"Copy Ron, I've got a clear passage if you can move your ass, If not your about to have a full platoon on you, I've got them coming in on dragon gliders." Draco said from his hidden location, as he could see that each dragon carried upon its back some sort of basket that carried at least 20 goblins each. "You guys, better start your apparations soon as you hit the door, we can't fight that many." Draco said as he looked at the lead dragon, chambering a round. 'I hope this works.' Draco thought to himself as he shot the dragon, the bullet erupting from the charmed gun puncturing its skull, killing the beast instantly. "Ok, I've just become Draco Dragon Slayer. Can you guys move any faster." Draco said as he watched several erupt from the mine.

Percy's bastards, being Muggles lacked the ability to apperate but that didn't mean they couldn't get away quickly as they made their way to their boats, swiftly launching them and speeding away, going with the current towards the channel they knew their job had finished it was now in the hands of the wizards. "Good luck guys, we're clear." came the voice of Blake, Percy's second in command. "Bastards out."

Ron felt the magical signature of each wizard disappear as each one reached safety, the Goblins rushing through the front gate from their entrance facing Lambeth Palace Rd, he knew that their was only moments before the charge leveled the Hospital and everything within a block around it. Ron though blinked across the river to watch with Draco as they both knew the Goblins would try to re-secure their mine. "You think they know what's about to happen?" Ron asked as he hid within the building.

Draco in his sniper suit stood up, holding his gun as he counted down."I don't think so." Draco said as suddenly huge explosions rocked the river front, destroying the hospital building collapsing it, the building falling inward as if a house of cards. The magical energies released by the ley-line vaporizing the goblins and dragons. "Its done." Draco said solemnly, shouldering his rifle. "Lets get to Hogsmeade."

Ron nodded his head as he blinked his eyes preparing for appration, the swirl of colors starting to appear before his eyes, except for the dark ebony within the corner of his eye that revealed Draco's own apparation form. Both then erupted forward to their next target, both satisfied that their mission had been successful.

Sirius watched as Lupin and his werewolves literally devoured the remaining goblins, the ten goblins were no match to Lupins pack and Sirius was worried that once they no longer had their focus of the goblins would the werwolves then turn their attacks upon them, Sirius though was suprised as each of the werewolves returned to their human forms. "Well, Moony I am impressed." Sirius said with a wince as Lupin walked swiftly up to him and grabbing the remaining shaft and yanked it freely. "Fuck you Lupin!" Sirius shouted as spots started to cloud his vision from the pain.

"Your welcome." Lupin said jovial, his face splattered in blood, as he sniffed the air. "The others are arriving, it appears their mission was a success."

"But the next conquest awaits." Tom spoke as he appeared with McGongall as Death Eather and Order member arrived within the square of Hogsmeade, their eyes all looking towards Hogwarts. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Once again thanks for all the Reviews, you guys mean the world to me. This has been beta'd to the best of my abilities. I hope you enjoy. Please review and no I don't own Harry Potter. /*

Enemies of Enemies Chapter 8

Draco laid upon the bed, his fingers twirling within Hermione's hair as she lay asleep beside him, his thoughts wandering over their journey their battle upon the grounds of Hogwart's. His eyes closed as he remembered his mother fighting against the goblins, and how they had over run her in the end with their massive numbers. 'I've killed many, but not enough.' Draco thought to himself, his hatred rising up within as he shifted, his movement though caused a murmur to come from Hermione and his gaze drifted from the past to his present as he bent his neck and kissing her upon her forehead, his hand traversing down her side coming to rest upon her scar. He gently fingered it knowing how much worse it could have been had he not gone to save her, his thoughts dwelling upon his own scar that he had due to the wound he taken to protect her. 'I guess, I loved you then too.' Draco thought as his eyes started to close, the soft rhythm of her breathing pulling him into the only peace he could find.

A soft rapping sound came forth from his door as McGonagall tapped upon it. Draco quickly rousing, slowly edged his way from underneath Hermione, softly setting her back down upon the bed, before going to the door and exiting. He ensured it closed gently behind him so as not to wake her sleeping form. "McGonagall? how can I help you?" Draco asked of the elder witch as he noticed that Severus was with her.

"Draco, we are in need of your special abilities. Come with us." McGonagall stated as she started to walk towards their new conference room. Upon entering it she gestured towards the table as Draco's armaments were laid out. "We are needing eyes within Hogwarts, the goblins have amplified the wards and with your new expertise in getting in and out of warded locations." She then paused for a moment to collect herself before continuing. "You are to breach the wards, eliminate any hostile threats and reach an inner sanctum known only to Headmasters of Hogwarts. Most thought it was just powerful magic that protected Hogwarts and while this is partly true there is also four inner crystals that focus power from a ley-line that runs directly under Hogwarts. The destruction of these will cause Hogwart's wards to fall.

Draco having been on enough full-hardy missions he knew when he was hearing a suicide order when he heard it and he was hearing one now. Draco though kept silent as he thought of best ways to breach the area knowing that he was the best of them when it came to this and while Harry, Ron, and the others were excellent at fighting with large groups. Draco was best alone. A true maverick in all senses of the word, except one as he thought back to the girl he had left within his room. "Understandable mam, when do you want me to head out?" The Slytherin asked of the Gryfindoor matriarch.

McGonagall knew what she was asking of Draco but after numerous hours of debating and discussing numerous other strategies it was decided that the best course of action was to enlist Draco and his scouting abilities to breach and drop the wards, everyone involved knew it was nothing more than a suicide mission, every one though understood the importance that destruction of the goblin headquarters would have and would thus release Great Britain from the Alantis spell and only by retaking Hogwarts could they hope to do that. "In five hours, their is a new moon tonight so there will no light as you make your way through the forbidden forest where it is least difficult to enter onto the grounds."

Draco looked at Severus then at McGonagall. 'Five hours left to live.' Draco thought to himself as he then nodded. "I will be ready." He stated calmly, long ago accepting his mortality Draco turned away from the two leaders and went back to his room. Entering quietly as he had left, Draco took a moment to look at Hermione still sleeping. She looking as exactly what she was. His Gryfindoor princess. "I will get you guys in there tonight, even if my own death is the price I must pay." Draco said calmly to her sleeping form.

Hermione could sense a change in the atmosphere as Draco had reentered the room, her eyes opening as she saw Draco leaning against the wall. "Draco, what's wrong?" She asked as she could see the look of a man who had accepted that it was his fate to die. "Draco, come to me." Hermione said full of concern as she sat up with the bed, her green spaghetti strap shirt barely covering her mid-drift as her bed ridden hair covered her face "Draco, what has happened?" She said as she held out her hand for him to come to her. "I want you to come and tell me."

Draco looked at her, wanting nothing more than to ensure that she would be taken care of. "I've been given another mission, I'm to breach Hogwarts and open the wards for the rest of you to storm the place." Draco said plainly as he sat down upon the bed taking her into his arms. "I'm the best one to open the place up." Draco then faked a laugh. "Told you I was the best all along." Draco said with a smile as he kissed her ear.

Hermione turned and slapped him upon the arm. "Damn it Draco, this isn't funny." She said, her eyes filling with tears. "You know going by yourself is a suicide mission." She said her tears now coming forth freely. Hermione quickly turned her face from his gaze not wanting him to see her cry. She though could feel his hands upon her chin turning her face look at his.

"I know that your best chance is for me to get in there secure it first. If that means placing my self in harms way for you to have a better chance then so be it." Draco said as he then tenderly placed his lips upon hers, kissing her softly, his arms wrapping around her pulling her close.

Hermione placed her arms around his neck, cradling her head upon his shoulder. "When did you develop these Gryfindoor tendencies?" She said softly, the tears no longer flowing but resting upon her face. Her eyes reddened from sadness. "Draco, I didn't fall in love with a Gryfindoor warrior remember that. I fell in love with a Slytherin prince." Hermione stated firmly as she turned her lips to meet his, kissing him deeply. "I don't want you to change at all, I want you to get in there and strike fast and hard." Hermione then cupped both sides of his face forcing him to stare her in the eyes. "Do you understand me, I don't want you pulling any damn heroics. I want to see you again."

Draco looked within her reddened eyes, could see the fiery determination of the lioness within her and he could feel his own shrewdness of the snake within himself and for the briefest moment he wanted to turn away but then Draco smiled that smile that settled into a smirk as he kissed her again this time full of passion. "Hermione, this is true love - you think this happens every day?" Draco said with a smile. "I'll be back, as there is so much more I want to do." He said his eyes full of mischief for the moment.

Hermione couldn't help herself as she laughed and slapped his arm again. "Draco, your entirely impossible you know that. You go from being all stoic and honorable then you go quoting 'Princess Bride' to me, what am I ever going to do with you?" she said as she cradled her head against his shoulder once more.

Draco looked at her head cradled against his shoulder, his arms around her. "Love me, that's all I ask." Draco said as Hermione then looked up again, this time a new look was within her eyes, still the predatory look of a lioness, this time not of protection but of hunger as she turned and glanced towards the door.

Hermione cast a quick wandless locking charm upon the door as she turned her eyes back towards Draco, her lips going to his, meeting them in a fiery kiss, passion burning between their lips, sliding his hands down to the bottom of her shirt allowing him to pull it upwards. "I can do that." Hermione said as she started to pull his own shirt upwards.

Draco was once more in the conference room, his thoughts still with Hermione who was sleeping soundly back in their room due to the passion and drive that had happened with their love making. Draco could still feel the nail scratches across his back, Draco though then forced the thoughts from his mind as he begin to listen to Snape give the details of his strike points. "Moving through the forest, avoiding the creatures within and enter via the courtyard. I then hit the four corners of the castle taking out each crystal ley enhancer, and I signal for the assault. Simple as that." Draco his eyes going over every detail of the map Severus provided.

"Yes, Draco that is your plan, but your going to need to scout the perimeter and there are bound to be guards within the astronomy tower as well that will surely see you if you try to break from the forest without taking them out first. You will have to snipe them from the forest before you try to exit. You will have a second, two at most to take them out and enter into the castle." Severus then went and grabbed a box that he had prepared earlier. "Draco, I know you are trained in many arts having trained you along side Lucius for many of them, I want you to use these."

Draco looked at the box then at Severus. "What do you have in there Severus?" As he could see the Prince family crest upon the top of the box, but several snakes runes adorned the box and the seal of Salazar Slytherin branded upon the front. Draco was used to different types of weapons now, from his proficiency of daggers to that of the sniper rifled that lay upon the table.

Severus ran his fingers upon the box, the snakes upon the box coiled as if in a striking position. "Remember the time frame that the founders lived in, you heard of Godrik's sword, Salazar had his own weapons." Severus stated as he opened the box and revealed two daggers, green inlaid hilts that fused with ivory white blades. "These were the Fangs of Slytherin. They are many legends and curses that follow these blades, as such I'll skip over them and tell you what I know to be true. Salazar infused his blades with Basalisk venom, the blades administer it with every cut and once your inside you will need every assistance you can get. Remember Draco, strike as serpent never take a fight you do not know 100% you can win." Severus said as he left the box upon the table and left the room to allow Draco to prepare.

"So, I hear your breaching the wards." Ron said as he entered into the room, looking at Draco as the platinum haired man donned his gear. "Yes, word does travel fast around here." Ron said as he looked over Draco's gear, turning over a pair fingerless gloves. "You know Draco, I'm more than willing to go with you. You don't have to do this on your own you know that right?"

Draco looked up from his gear, as he pulled on the black and green tunic that was provided for the mission, he could feel the magic within it and he knew that his father had helped created it for the shifting black and green sheen would fade within the forest allowing him to blend in with the shades and with the night being moonless, he could run at full speed, something he couldn't do in his traditional sniper gear. "Ron, I know you would, and I know that your a damn fine fighter, I am the only one though that can get in without the rest of those bastards going on full alert before I can drop the wards."

"Damn it Draco, you always were a selfish bastard." Ron said as he shook his head. "You better be able to live up to your boasts."

"You always was a over compensating buffoon." Draco said with a smile. "But one I'm proud to be able to call friend." Draco said as he reached out his hand to shake Ron's hand. "Hey, if I don't come back I want you to look after Hermione for me." Draco said as he attached his belt with the dual sheathed daggers.

Ron took Draco's hand, grasping it firmly and pulling Draco close to him so he could whisper to him. "Draco you are my friend, and as a friend I'm saying this. You will come back, as your taking Hermione's heart with you. You Slytherin spy, now we've been through hell and back to get this far and I"m telling you that your going to come back and be with Hermione. So help me, I'll go to into hell and kick your ass." Ron said with a smile as he put his other arm around Draco as he shook his hand. "Remember, Slytherin do what you do you best."

Draco returned the hug as he nodded. "I will Ron and when I get back I'll make you best man at my wedding." Draco said with a laugh as he broke the hug and started to walk past him. "I'll open the door, you guys be ready to come in when its opened ok?"

"We'll be ready, Harry is coming back from his attacks on Ireland and we will be ready to assault as soon as you give the signal. In fact I wrote Harry and I was given permission to give you this, Harry say's this is a loan and your required to live and give it back to him." Ron said as he then held out Harry's invisibility cloak. "The magic within Hogwarts will be enough to cloak this so you don't have to worry about the goblins sensing it and you can move much more freely."

"Harry's invisibility cloak?" Draco asked in question for he thought the cloak was in Dublin with Harry. "Thank you Ron." Draco said as he removed his own cloak and donned the magical artifact, fastening it tightly upon his neck, the hood able to be drawn at a moments notice. Draco picked up rifle and shouldering it. "Watch for my signal, be ready to attack." Draco said dashing out of the building and into the blackness. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: As you can see this is labeled 8.5, as when I was writing the story. It did not seem to be long enough for a full chapter and just details the attack performed by Draco. I hope you enjoy it and as always I own nothing but the idea. Please review and let me know what you think.

Enemies of Enemies Chapter 8.5

Pushing against the wards, as he could see the forest closing in front of him fore there was a reason that the wards were weakest here. To try and assault it was fool hardy at best. "Who's the more foolish, the fool or the fool who follows him?" Draco said with a smile, his traditional smirk upon his face as he launched himself into the forest, drawing upon his magic and upon the magic of Hogwarts. The tree's started to blur as he ran faster and faster. Draco muttered a charm upon his eyes so that they sharpened and allowed him to see the myriad of colors as what they truly were and he could see that he was very quickly coming upon a web. Launching himself with his magic enhanced speed he contorted his body as he weaved his way through the threads, Landing upon the ground, with now softly glowing green eyes. Draco noticed several Acromantula's closing in around him. "The fool." Draco answered his earlier question as he drew his daggers and became a blur slashing through each of the spiders, the venom encrusted blades making quick work against the creatures. Draco came to a still as the last spider tried to attack him, Draco's blade having made a deep gash across the spider's skull, it's body quickly becoming to heavy for its eight legs to support collapsed and made its final death throws. "Now for the hard part." Draco said as he kept to the shadow and looked at the astronomy tower.

Draco had his hood pulled over his head, as he lay still upon what was once a large stump. His view unobstructed to the castle up above and through his Dragon Eye scope he could tell that there was only two guards but both were vigilant, watching for any signs of of magic upon the grounds and if he tried to dash across even with Harry's invisibility cloak He would be spotted within moments. 'So we don't let them spot me.' Draco thought to himself as he waited and counted as the goblins marched across each other. 'Three and a half seconds from the wall.' Draco told himself as he waited for them to hit the edge of the balcony and then to turn around. "1." Draco muttered under his breath. "2" Draco said as he chambered a round. "3" Draco said as he watched them cross each other. "Gone" Draco said he squeezed the trigger, the suppressed barrel hardly making a sound as the the round flew through the air catching both goblins through the head,. Their black blood flowing freely. Draco swiftly discarded his rifle rushed for the door, before they had even managed to land upon the tower floor.

Draco entered into the castle, his nostrils aflame for what was once a homely and welcoming place was now filled with stench and vile decorations. The colors of the houses having been destroyed along with the numerous paintings that had once decorated the halls. Where the once proud colors stood now was only goblin black and Draco wanted to burn every last banner that they had. 'Burn them later Dragon, now is not the time. Control yourself.' Draco said to himself as he forced himself to calm and begin to move silently through the castle.

"He is now past the wards, and by our judgment calculations Draco will now have entered the castle if he was able to get past the tower guards."

"If?" Harry Potter said as he had just returned from Dublin, his hair even more unkempt from last time, face now battle hardened from the battles he had endured within the emerald isle. "I don't think the word 'If' hardly has a spot in this conversation General Riddle." Harry stated with a smile. "Draco hasn't failed yet I see no reason that he would start now, I personally bet he's within the castle and approaching the first channeling crystal. I think we should all begin the preparations for once Draco gives the signal they are going to know he is there and he will need our help immediately."

Riddle looked at the young Potter and nodded. "I think you are correct, Everyone. begin preparations for assault we mustn't allow Draco to be without our assistance any longer than he absolutely has to." Riddle stated as he looked at his Death Eaters and then at the Order members. "Over a year ago we came here as Death Eater and Order member just trying to escape annihilation from a common enemy. Now we are striking back, where once we fled from those enemies of our enemies we are now returning as a united front." Riddle's eyes then converted back to the snake like slits. "Make no mistake, we will not flee a second time we will be the victor." Riddle could feel the resolve of every wizard within the room turn to steel as they then left to prepare for the battle.

'Never a fight that your not 100% you can win?' Draco asked himself as he stalked towards two goblins that were facing away from him, sliding his daggers from their hilts, Draco quickly turned his blades inwards as he jabbed them both between the throat and larynx the poison killing them quickly as the severed windpipe prevented them from crying out. Draco quickly donned his hood once more as he crept stealthily once more through out the castle.

"He will be ok." Luna said as she, Ginny, and Gabby entered into Hermione's room. "Draco knows what he is doing and sitting here worrying about him isn't doing you or him any good." The Ravenclaw told the brunette, pulling her into a hug. "Now your going to need be at tip top shape for the attack soon as the signal as given."

Hermione looked at the blonde and could see that the carefree child who went barefoot every where had died back at Hogwarts and now there was a world wizened woman. "Luna, I am so sorry I am here moping and I forget that we all have people going to fight tomorrow and this is a war. We all know we may not all make it back." Hermione said as she looked at the three girls surrounding her. "Luna how are you so calm during a time like this?"

Luna smiled, "Simple, I'm not but I know that Neville loves me, I"m surrounded by the most powerful wizards that the world has seen in a great while and they are all fighting on the same side. I believe the goblins actually should be quaking tonight."

"Here here." Ginny said. "We have assembled the most powerful wizards, Hermione you are counted amongst them and we will be storming our home and retaking it. Hogwarts does not belong to them, Great Britain does not belong to them. They are just renting it." Ginny said with a glare. "And they are due to be evicted." Murder laced her words as she thought of the brothers she had lost to them.

"They will be destroyed." Lucius said calmly from behind them. "Its that simple now, we will destroy every goblin within Hogwarts soon as my son gives us the signal to move in." Lucius then smiled down at Hermione. "Hermione, I." Lucius then paused as he looked away.

Hermione nodded. "I know Lucius." Hermione simply stated as Lucius then walked outside the room. "I know Lucius." Hermione said underneath her breath as she reached for her wand. "We will be ready."

Draco turned down one of the hallways, the pathway memorized from the earlier map and suddenly paused as in front of him several enlarged goblins were sitting at their food table, eating something Draco could only liken to some sort of pie. They sat chattering in their orcish tongue not noticing anything amiss as they grabbed and ate uncaring , Draco noticed though he would have to venture through this room to destroy the ley-line that laid behind the barricaded wall. Draco quickly took in though that the goblins here were all just warrior grunts and no spell casters amongst them. Pulling the door behind closed underneath the invisibility cloak. Draco quickly cast both a silencing charm and locking spell upon the door as he then turned to face them as they all turned his way looking at the closing door. "I hope your apple pie is freakin worth it." Draco said from no where as he rushed into the foray of goblins.

Draco performed a shadow dance from underneath the cloak, striking swift and hard. One dagger would pierce a goblins face cutting his face along his cheek separating his lower jaw from his upper jaw while the other dagger would catch another goblin across the back just under the armor severing his lower spinal cord. Draco would then twist and assault another two goblins and once he was to the wall, only the thuds of goblins falling to the ground could be heard. "One down." Draco said as he brought out his wand. "Coelum mortis Obedens" Draco said to the ley line, the pure white energy flowing forth from his wand, the pure energy coming into contact with the tainted ley line purifying it then completely canceling it out. "Draco could feel the wards lighten considerably. "Ok now 3 more."

"One is down." Severus stated to the others as he saw the briefest flicker against the night sky. "He only has 3 more to dismantle and we can begin." Severus folded his arms in front of him, looking at Harry. "Potter, you have wizened much in your travels." Severus then looked at the man who was once the boy that he ridiculed in his potions class. "Lilly would have been proud." Severus said with a smile as he turned his focus back towards the castle.

Draco had taken down two more ley lines, each one he knew was causing a physical change within the grounds and Draco at the moment was being blessed that Harry's cloak was shielding him but with each ley-line destroyed the magic within the building was diminishing and the artifact cloak Draco could feel was becoming less and less shielded Draco already feared that it was not visible against the the magical backdrop and instead of shielding him from the Goblins eyes, he would stick out like a sore thumb against their magical sensors. Draco though knew he had one last line and as he made his way up to the divination chamber Draco noticed more and more goblins rushing forward. "Looks like you guys caught me." Draco said to the line of goblins that stood between him and the last line. "Cuidado, os acidentes ofidicos." _'Careful, the snake bites.' _Draco said in Portugese, Salazar Slytherin's native tongue. Draco then rushed forward both daggers flowing freely from the underneath the cloak, parrying one strike while striking out at another. Twisting and twirling, ducking and sliding, Draco managed to parry the last remaining goblins strike. "I told you the snake bites." Draco said he grasped his dagger tightly, jutting it up under neath the goblins jaw and piercing it fully upwards into the brain. "I told you." Draco said as he withdrew the dagger and watched the goblin fall.

Quickly pulling his wand out, as he heard the goblins scrambling to his position, Draco quickly severed the final ley line. Hearing an audible pop as the last bits of warding magic was folded upon itself. Rushing to the window, Draco cast a quick blasting charm against the paned glass shattering it outward. Draco then remembered his last moments with Hermione as he pointed his wand out the window. "Expecto Patronum!" Draco shouted out to the dawning sky as the memory flooded him, his patronus a full corporeal dragon lighting the sky with its white glow.

"The wards are down. We attack!" General Riddle shouted as he drew the blackness around him, his death eaters drawing upon their own blackness.

"It begins." McGongal stated solmenly as she then narrowed her cat like eyes pulling the magic around her making no effort to hide the rage that built within her. "Pheonix's attack." She said as they all pulled their magic around everyone one of them ready to break through the last magical barrier and start the final battle of Hogwarts. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I hope your enjoying this story. As always I don't own anything and I apologize for any mistakes as I didn't have a beta, how ever. Please review and let me know what you think of the story.*

Enemies of Enemies chapter 9

Harry looked at those around him and then at Draco's dragon lighting the sky as a beacon. "The signal has been cast, he won't last long in there." Harry stated to the surrounding crowd as he pulled his own magic towards him and launched against the remaining wards. Having past experience against warded location during his conquests in Ireland, Harry felt out with his magic seeking the internal weak points, sensing Riddle was doing the same Harry maneuvered closer to his former arch enemy and appeared just outside the barriers.

"You have grown wiser." Riddle said, the glamor charm being dropped from his appearance as he didn't want to waste the trivial magic to keep it up and he wanted the goblins to feel the full fury of his might. "This is the weakest ward and I will bring it down." Riddle then looked at the flashing lights up within the tower. "Draco is being pressured." Riddle stated, his eyes laced with murder as he drew his wand and focused on the magic that was keeping them from entering. "I am Salazar's heir, I will not be denied access to any location my forefather created. Sanguis obtemperare itineris!" Tom riddle spoke as a he thrust his hand forward, the ancient spell being fed by his connection to Salazar Slytherin. Riddle then felt his magic being reinforced by Harry.

"You put a part of you in me, you bastard. I will now use it to help destroy this barrier." Harry said through clenched teeth and they both felt their magic burst through the barrier, the final true ward of Hogwarts having fallen. "We're through." Harry stated as he turned and saw Bellatrix land beside him.

"Well done Potter." Bellatrix said as she walked past the wards. "I'm going to have me some fun, don't wait up for me kiddies." Bellatrix stated as she saw an oncoming rush of goblins. "Hello, freaks Bella's back and she's been waiting for this. Bella hates to wait." "Maiis invistata!" She simply stated as several grey orbs erupted from her wand striking several and throwing them backwards the screams of agony that erupted as the goblins were pulled into another plane, the spell no longer allowing them be seen upon this level of existence.

Riddle smiled as he watched his favorite Death Eater move straight in to the fray as he himself rushed into the goblins. Riddle could see that they were vastly outnumbered but he could feel the magic of his death eaters around him, strengthening him and he smiled as he saw a Goblin commander rushing towards him as he had just slain another goblin. "You are so eager to rush to your death, then come say hello." Riddle smiled, his snake eyes narrowing to form even more menacing slits. Dodging to the side as the Goblin commander rushed him. "You piece of pathetic trash are not even worthy to bleed upon this ground." Riddle stated as used his hand and wandless magic to lift the goblin off the ground, his feet dangling as he grasped at his throat. Riddle closing his fist as the Goblin struggled against the magic as his windpipe was crushed, the last sounds emitted were his gargling and gasps for breath.

Draco looked down at the grounds below him as their forces breached the wards. "Bout bloody time." He said to the goblins that were rushing him. "Avada Kavada" Draco said to a goblin that was rushing him, having killed the goblin did nothing though to stop the creatures forward momentum and Draco was sent backwards flying off the tower. Folding his arms in front of him, Draco did not fear death his thoughts though on Hermione as he felt himself falling through the air then suddenly slowing.

"Wingardium Leviosa" Ron shouted loudly as he caught Draco in his spell. "I told you, that you couldn't die out here, and especially by falling off a damn tower." Ron said as he was fighting alongside Hermione, "I recall correctly that I'm needed at a rather pressing event after all this is done with." Ron said with a smile, his scarred face contorting with the smile.

"What event would that be Ron?" Hermione spoke as she ducked underneath a sword thrust only to to watch the goblin be blasted backwards by a spell of intertwining light and darkness. Hermione looked backwards and could see a dark aura pulsing around Gabby whilst a aura of pure light surrounded Ginny. "Thanks." She said to the duo who both had vengeance upon their minds as they were ducking lashing outward. Hermione could see that they worked in perfect tandem one defending while the other attacked.

"Draco will tell you all about it later." Ron stated calmly as then turned to see Nevile enter from the forest. "I so wish I could sit here and watch that." Ron said with a laugh as the Herbamage was in his element.

Neville had entered from the forest, a array of carnage left behind him of creature and goblins that had chosen wrong attempting to stop him. Neville stood there as he wielded the weapon of the ancient wizards and of today's herbamages. A complete wizards staff. Neville though saw that he was about to be rushed and with a flick of his hand several vines snapped outward of the forest, snapping the goblins neck backward. Neville could feel the air of several arrows being pushed towards him. Neville knowing he had to act quick, spoke to the ground underneath and summoned forth dense impenetrable shrubs, the arrows becoming entrapped within the branches. "This is where someone typically says My turn. I think I'll just say. Go fuck yourselves" Neville softly spoke as the vines snapped again releasing their thorns in a volley. The five inch thorns gouging the eyes and sinking deep into the archers face's.

"Watch it Arthur." Lucius said as they fought side by side. "That's two lives you owe me." Lucius said with calm as he blocked with his cane and shot a spell towards a goblins face, the acidic spell burning the goblins skin and face leaving only a white skull behind.

"Well I'll just chalk it up to three you owe me." Arthur Weasley returned as he blocked a curse that was intended for Lucius then casting a severing charm that relieved the goblin of his arms, Arthur just allowing the screaming goblin to bleed out as it writhed upon the ground. "Lucius behind you." Arthur quickly said as he blocked a curse intended for himself.

Lucius didn't bother turning as turned his palm towards the three rushing gobins. "Morspiritus." Lucius stated as a black mist erupted from his hand and the rushing goblins could do nothing as they entered into the acid cloud, their eyes instantly bursting from the cloud, their black blood being spilled from the countless openings, their tongues wanting to scream in agony against the pain but as soon as they opened their mouth, the inside of their mouth was exposed to the acid, causing their gums instantly began to bleed, their teeth disintegrating as the tongue itself shriveled and collapsed into a pool of blood that caused Lucius to wonder for the briefest moments if they died from choking upon their own blood or from the multiple wounds itself.

Severus looked at Riddle and Bellatrix as they led the assault, Severus was not blind as he could see that Riddle played it more defensively around Bella, Severus also noted that to Tom Riddle defensive meant casting a multiple target killing curse that took out five goblins in one volley. Severus though saw Harry fighting. 'Damn it Potter.' Severus thought to himself as he launched himself through the air to land within the midst of several that were barring down upon Harry. "I told Lilly a long time ago that I would look after you, and I haven't let her down yet. Matura spiritus!"

Harry felt a calming wind encircle then but the wind that had such a calming effect within the circle was tearing the goblins asunder, Harry could not believe his eyes as the goblins scratched at their eyes and faces trying to remove the effect of the wind, their armor doing nothing to protect against the spell as one goblin who could no longer bear the agony grabbed his sword and gouging it straight into is face to try and rid himself of the spell. "Son of a" Harry stated as he watched the goblins end their own lives as they wanted to be rid of the spell once and for all. Harry though saw that the spell had killed many goblins it left Severus momentarily weakened. "Ok, Severus my turn to protect you. Leomurco!" Harry stated as the clouds formed over head and several bolts of pure magic rained downed upon them, once down the magic jumped from goblin to goblin. The pure heat causing several goblins who didn't instantly explode become a fried husk their blackened carcasses littering the ground.

"Well done Potter." Bellatrix said as saw Harry's unique spell and the damage it has done to the goblins surrounding him. "I think he may make something of himself yet." Bella stated amused before she launched a killing curse at a goblin curse caster.

Minevera hadn't felt so alive in along time, the Goblins were fighting around her tough as nails but she was showing why she was the second in command of the Order of the Pheonix next only to Dumbledoor as her reflexes were cat like, the magic within her allowing her to make moves that denied her age. Aided by her magic McGongal spun backwards as she sent several spells outward, a transfiguration of one Goblins armor, causing it to shrink and decapitate a goblin, a second spell a confusion charm that forced two to turn upon each other while a third was a unique spell that was taught to her by Dumbledoor himself, a transfiguration spell that transformed the blood the itself and while yes you couldn't turn lead into gold you could turn blood into lead. McGongal watched as the black lead pushed outward around the eyes and ears of the goblin as his internal organs were clogged and crushed due to the lead.

Something though was wrong as Mievera felt a sharp pain within her back and in her movement, she had failed to see the Goblin archer, she let out a wince as another pierced her spine, she knew she was now dead, it was only a matter of time for the rest of her body to catch on to the fact as several more arrows pierced her back, she looked around at the carnage, Wizards were dying all around her just as Goblins were and a single tear ran down her face as she begin to choke upon the rising blood, her eye sight fading into grey as the world around her dimmed, she felt her body growing cold as the last light faded.

'No!" Shouted Goyle as he saw Minevera fall and tears rush to his eyes as he then blinked them away. "Avada Kavada!" He shouted as the curse filled with his raw emotion threw the goblin backwards and was dead before it ever hit the ground. Goyle ran and slid upon the ground taking the elderly woman who now that her magic was spent looked ever so much the elderly beautiful woman she was. "I'm sorry Minevera." Goyle stated as he held her in his arms, his arm holding his wand at length blasting any goblin that dared come near.

"Severus felt a pain as he felt Minevera fall, the loss of her magic was as a gaping hole. He could no longer pull upon her strength as he fought next to Harry. "Harry, We must breach the inner walls. You must make your way into the castle. We can fight them outside here but you go to Draco and get inside and press the assault."

Harry suddenly heard a quiet voice from the ground. "ssspeaker, master had sssent me to find thisss." Nagini spoke in parsel tongue as she had dropped the sorting hat at Harry's feet. "Master sssaid to use it. I will assist potion ssspy." Nagani stated as she coiled and struck out at a goblin, her venom flooding the goblins blood stream killing him instantly. "Go ssspeaker, go now to Dragon son." Nagani then started weaving dodging the attempts of a Goblin who was afraid of getting to close but wanted to kill the snake and it took only a single kiss from snake to put another down.

Harry reached into the hat pulling Godric's sword from within, giving a quick nod to Severus who was fighting alongside the snake rushed over to Draco and Ron. "Draco, we can't stay out here!." He shouted to his arch-rival. "We need to press the assault."

"Been waiting on you Potter." Draco said as he dropped to a knee and sliced at the tendon just behind the goblins knee, felling him. "Lets go." Draco then popped back to his legs, grabbing Hermione and giving her a quick kiss. "Kick some ass for me." He said with a smile as he rushed into several Goblins, his daggers parrying a down stroke while Harry's sword came beside him as they fought in tandem. Draco's quick slices with Harry's powerful sword maneuvers.

Harry spun with Draco as his enchanted sword sliced through the goblins armor, a slice through the lower stomach spilling the goblins vile blood while Draco would slide low to cut the muscle of the legs, then they would reverse. Draco would spin as a dervish, Salazar's daggers sliding under neath a goblins helmet slicing upon the jugular while Harry's sword would cut into the spinal cord instantly paralyzing instantly, only to be followed by a swift death as the baslisk's venom upon both blades went to work.

"Well the human's finally make their stand." Grimskull stated with a malevolent laugh as the two finally made their way into the great hall. The goblin was seated upon the head masters chair. His smile unnerving as he looked upon the two with contempt. "So this is what the legendary school of Hogwarts has produced, two wanna be heroes." Grimskull then looked at his spear then at the two. "Well, heroes here I am." Grimskull grabbed the spear and lunged foward at the two, muttering a goblin curse that forced them both to jump backwards, a large blue explosion that blackened the stones where they were just standing.

"Fynd Fire!" Draco stated as he shouted the curse and launched the killing fire at the goblin leader, Draco cursed as Grimskull quickly dodged out of the way of the blast.

"Pathetic!" Grimskull stated as he outmaneuvered the fire. "Do you think that I became the leader of the Goblins because of my banking skills, no you pathetic wizards have no idea of our society." Grimskull then swirled his spear midair as he brought down another curse, this one going directly for Draco.

Draco instantly fell into Quiditch form as he dodged the curse the blue bolt flying over his head as he rolled across the hard stones of the great hall.

"We don't care how you became the leader of your scum, we are only here to end it." Harry shouted as he reached for his wand and shot a curse at the goblin leader.

Grimskull taking his spear and absorbing the curse head on. "End it, your kind helped create it." Grimskull stated with a laugh as he then then spun his spear sending the curse held within back at Harry. "Your kinds oppression of my people helped create my reign and it has been a glorious one."

Harry's eyes grew wide as he saw his curse being redirected at him. "We will destroy you, even if it means our deaths." Harry stated as he ducked and rolled against the stones to avoid the curse and came next to Draco. "Draco, we aren't going to use magic upon him are we?"

Draco looked at his daggers then at Harry's sword. "Why do I get the feeling that Severus and Riddle knew this?" Draco said with a curse as he stood back up and looked at the Goblin leader. "Ok, you bastard its time for you to die." Draco said as he rushed forward, parrying the spear and attempting to attack the Goblin, for each aggressive strike that Draco attempted a parry was there. The goblin was a master with his weapon and Draco suddenly felt his legs go out from under him as the spear swept his legs. Draco looked at the spear coming crashing down upon him but watched as it was suddenly stopped by Harry's sword.

"Sorry, I hesitated." Harry stated as he begin his assault upon the goblin who was parrying and deflecting his sword strikes just as he had done with Draco's dagger strikes. Harry attempted to spin and assault him but mid air, he felt the blunt end of the spear forcing him forward to crash down aside Draco.

Grimskull looked at the two fighters upon the floor in front of him. "The funny thing is that I could have killed either one of you by now, you two provide entertainment in such a boring world which is the only reason I haven't spilled your guts before now. Though all good things must come to a end." Grimskull said as he started walking towards the two.

"Together?" The two looked at each other then both using their magic erupted to their feet. "Go High." Draco stated as he went low, only to be swiftly parried but Draco could see that the hilt of Harry's sword had barely missed nicking the goblins eye as Harry attempted to thrust his sword into the goblins skull.

"Switch." Harry stated as he attempted to attack low, both of their attacks were now pressing harder and harder against the goblin. They were being parried at each turn but neither would allow the goblin to counter attack for as soon as the goblin would attempt an offensive, one would attack forcing the Goblin to parry another blow for they only needed to land one attack with the poisons that were entrenched within their blades.

"Hufflepuff feint." Draco called out Harry as it was the only quidditch move that had ever fooled them both and it was Cedric Diggory's signature move as it was designed to make a opponent think you were pulling a fake as body suggestion was all there they pull back at the last moment, and Grimskull had fully expected them to fake their attacks, but Draco was now behind him his daggers imbeded in the goblins shoulders while Harry's sword was imbedded up to the hilt inside the goblin leader's throat.

"You haven't won anything." Grimskull spoke harshly the sword piercing his throat, making his words rasp out as the venom from both blades begin to work, his eyes closing for the last time and to Harry and Draco it wasn't near soon enough.

Draco reached down and pulled his daggers from the goblins back and Harry pulling his sword the goblin then toppled over. "It's finished." Draco said as he looked to the small table where the goblin had held the scroll which contained the Atlantis spell.

Harry followed Draco's gaze and looked at the scroll. "We will need everyone to perform the counter spell."

"Then you shall have everyone." Riddle said from behind them as He and Bellatrix made their way into the Great hall followed by the remaining survivors. Their faces covered in blood and some with tears but they had won the day.

"First, We must allow the victors to rest." Severus said as he entered into the great hall. "I have." Severus then choked as he felt the strong hand of his friend Lucius upon his shoulder. "I have taken the proper care of the fallen. I will provide a service befitting their sacrifice at first light. Know now though that the sun once again sets upon a free England." Severus said as he watched every eye looked down in remembrance, each knowing just how costly their victory was. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilogue**

Hermione wiped tears from her eyes as she looked down over the crystal monument that had been erected upon the grounds, etched in gold, the name of every wizard lost during the war to the goblins. The names she knew were ones she could never forget as she read; Kingsley, Bill, and Fleurs name to herself. She couldn't help but long for them, the pain being renewed as it had been at the ceremony when Lucius had created the monument. It was a ceremony that had touched the hearts of all who were there. None more so than the Malfoy's as Hermione looked to see Draco his head bowed his lips muttering words she could not hear and would never learn. His fingers gently resting upon his mothers name. "I'm sorry Draco." Hermione said as she knelt beside the grieving man.

"I've taken my vengeance." Draco said as he lifted his eyes and turned towards Hermione. "I will carry on, its what she would have wanted." Draco though then forced a smile. "I don't know if she would have approved of whom I love though." He said as he wrapped his arms around her, his forehead resting upon hers as their eyes both closed holding back the tears that they knew would fall if they dared opened them. "I'm so-" Draco had started to say when he felt Hermione's fingers press against his lips.

"Don't. Just don't" Hermione said behind veiled eyes. "We will carry on, we have to. We can't forget the past,nor forget what brought us to this point. We can push onward though and make a new world its what we will have to do."

Draco slowly moved her fingers and tilted his head as he kissed her gently. "We can, together." He said after he broke the kiss. "Ronald has told me that the rest of the world though is in chaos. Russia is on the verge of Collapse, Bulgaria is holding out with the aid of Durmstrang. America has closed all its borders and its wizards have enacted a shield protecting whats left of their people within some state called Kansas while we're not sure of the far east." Draco then placed his hands upon her shoulders. "We were enemies, but we are now united and the world trembles, as they know that they have become the enemies of our enemies. Its our turn to take the fight to them" Draco said, eyes narrowed the Malfoy smirk creeping up slowly upon his face.

**THE END**

A/N: I like to thank everyone who has read this story or added it to your favorites or alert. It is now finished and want to send out special thanks to Deviation27 for her support during this story. You've all been great and here it finished..the Epilogue.


End file.
